Yo Te Esperare
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Una tarde los chicos estan en el garaje pero una cancion arruina su amistad.Una tarde Laney llama perra a la novia de Corey y el en un momento de ira golpea a Laney todos incluso los Newmans quedan destrosados despues de esto.Una banda Lenny y Laney los hermanos Pelirrojos junto con Kim y Konnie ellos participan en concursos haciendo quedar mal a Grojband.Enjoy.K por vocababulario
1. ¡¿NOVIOS!

_Yo Te Olvidare_

 _Pov'Laney_

 _Laney_. Ah Core-le dije al peli azul a lo que el volteo hacia mi-Kin ha estado haciendo esa poción por mas de 5 horas ¿no es hora de que le digamos algo?_

 _Corey_. No lo creo Lanes-me dijo y me rodeo con su brazo juntando nuestros cuerpos_

 _Laney_. Okay?-dije extrañada y alejándome de el, el me miro extrañado yo nunca ¡NUNCA! Rechazaba sus abrazos o cariños._

 _Corey_. ¿_ _Estéis_ _bien?-me pregunto con una mirada confusa_

 _Laney_. Si estoy bien-le dije con una sonrisa y me subí al escenario agarre mi bajo_

 _Corey_. ¿Qué haces Lanes?_

 _Laney_. Voy a cantar una canción no es obvio-le dije rodando los ojos_

 _Corey_. Okay bueno ¿y que canción es?_

 _Laney_. *me reí*-empecé a cantar_

 _ **Laney:**_

 _ **Cuando me haces enojar  
Yo sé muy bien que no podré aguatar.  
Hablar contigo no es hablar  
Porque siento que me quieres más.**_

 _ **Y lo sé, yo lo sé  
Siempre sabido que me haces mal  
Si lo sé, yo lo sé  
Se que el destino no me ayudará**_

 _ **Es mi dilema y lo reconozco  
Que una parte de mi quiere olvidar  
Mi-mi-mi dilema desde que te conozco  
Y de mi mente no te puedo sacar  
Siento que esta vez debería huir  
Pero hay algo que me atrae a ti  
Mi dilema , mi dilema eres tu, eres tu.**_

 _ **Tus ojos miente pero se  
Que una vez más en ellos caeré  
Nunca aclaraste los rumores que  
Han acabado con nuestro querer**_

 _ **Y lo sé, yo lo sé  
Siempre sabido que me haces mal  
Si lo sé, yo lo sé  
Se que el destino no me ayudará.**_

 _ **Es mi dilema y lo reconozco  
Que una parte de mi quiero olvidar  
Mi-mi-mi dilema desde que te conozco  
Y de mi mente no te puedo sacar  
Siento que esta vez debería huir  
Pero hay algo que me atrae a ti  
Mi dilema , mi dilema eres tu, eres tu.**_

 _ **Sin ti viviría no puedo por la forma  
En que me haces sentir  
Sin ti viviría pero no quiero yo no quiero  
Cuando me haces enojar.**_

 _ **Es mi dilema y lo reconozco  
Que una parta de mi quiere olvidar  
Mi-mi-mi dilema desde que te conozco  
Y de mi mente no te puedo sacar  
Siento que esta vez debería huir  
Pero hay algo que me atrae a ti  
Mi dilema, mi dilema eres tu, eres tu,  
Eres tu, eres tu…  
Mi-mi-mi dilema.**_

 _Cuando termine de cantar todos se me quedaron viendo incluso Corey con curiosidad entonces baje del escenario y sonreí a mis amigos._

 _Corey y Kin_. Laney, ¿tu hiciste esa canción?_

 _Laney_. Oh si totalmente, que no vez que tengo la canción escrita en el brazo_

 _Kon_. ¿Estas siendo sarcástica?_

 _Laney_. ¡Por supuesto que estoy siendo sarcástica!-le grito toda roja de mis mejillas_

 _Corey, Kin y Kon_. Genial-dijeron serenos_

 _Laney_. Solo van a decir "genial"-dije arremedándolos y moviendo los brazos_

 _Corey_. Si creo que la canción no tiene mucho sentimiento-me dijo mirando que sus uñas estuvieran limpias a los gemelos solo asintieron con miradas sin expresión_

 _Laney_. ¿Qué han dicho…-les dije con la mirada sombría haciendo que Kin y Kon saltaran del suelo-Riffin y Kujira?_

 _Eso hizo que los tres voltearan y viera mi mirada miss ojos le helaría la sangre hasta al mas valiente, eran verdes casi negro, entonces sentí que se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas que no debían ser derramadas por unos cretinos desagradecidos como mis "supuestos amigos"._

 _(Aquí en este fic todos son como animes así que imagínenlo)_

 _Sali corriendo. (Ya saben como cuando salen corriendo en anime)._

 _Kin y Kon_. La…-no terminaron por que salí del garaje a toda prisa-…ney-suspiraron resignados_

 _Corey_. ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas?_

 _Kin_. No lo se hermano_

 _Kon_. ¿Chicos no creen que fuimos muy duros con ella?-pregunto el gordinflón_

 _Corey_. Nah_

 _Kin_. No lo se Corey…_

 _Corey_. Dije nah_

 _Fin del pov'Laney_

 _Pasaron los días Laney iba a unas cuantas practicas casi siempre iba una por semana salía a caminar cuando llego una vez al garaje de Corey a recoger unas cosas escucho unos ruidos atrás del backstage (eso no pervertidos son unos…) y encontró una desagradable sorpresa que le rompió el corazón vio a Carrie arriba de una caja para poner los cables y amplificadores y a Corey de pie y entonces Carrie le beso en la boca…_

 _Pov'Laney_

… _Yo me tape la boca para no emitir ningún sonido y se seguían besando hasta que llegaron a un punto de intensidad que me rompió el corazón mas hasta que no me di cuenta que tire algo y se rompió en mil pedazos ellos voltearon a verme Corey soltó a Carrie que se sorprendió de que yo estuviera allí entonces retrocedí un paso pero resbale y caí entonces me incorpore rápidamente y salí corriendo de allí._

 _Cuando iba a medio garaje los gemelos me detuvieron pero Kon me agarro del brazo muy fuerte._

 _Laney_. Auh Kon-gruñí pero luego mi cara dio una de dolor-me lastimas_

 _Kon me soltó horrorizado por lo que había hecho el nunca de los nunca me había agarrado de esa forma (ahora espero que no lo hayan malpensado) Kin nos miro con sorpresa entonces apareció Corey y llego conmigo y me agarro de las muñecas y me zarandeo y me caí me obligo a verlo a los ojos yo estaba suelta del cuerpo y el era el único que me sostenía para no caer._

 _Corey_. Laney ¿Cuánto llevabas allí?_

 _Laney_. Lo suficiente para saber que rompiste tu promesa-le dije entonces en un intento de liberarme de sus manos el me las apretó mas el me miraba fijamente hasta que se me tornaron las muñecas blancas y a Corey los nudillos hasta que sentí que las lagrimas me saltaban de los ojos._

 _Laney_. esque ¿Por qué Corey?-le pregunte_

 _Corey_. ¿Por qué, que?_

 _Laney_. ¿Por qué tienes que salir con esa…?-no termine me corto_

 _Corey_. ¿Con esa que?_

 _Laney_. Con esa…-le dije-… perra-en segundos me lleve la mano al cachete le mire sorprendida solté un grito desgarrador me dolía demasiado como si me hubieran rasguñado pero la verdad fue que Corey me pego una cachetada y me rasguño el cachete con su uña todo quedo en silencio hasta que Kon grito y Kin se desmayo al poco tiempo se despertó y se incorporo._

 _¿?_. ¡Laney!-grito alguien a mi espalda y vi que Carrie salía detrás de backstage_

 _Carrie_. ¡¿LENS?!-grito ella poniéndose nerviosa_

 _Lenny mi salvación llego y se paro junto a mi y me ayudo a pararme del piso y entonces se adelanto enfrente de mi y empujo a Corey con tal fuerza que me jalo mas fuerte las muñecas y yo grite del dolor entonces Lenny lo empujo otra vez haciéndolo que soltara mis muñecas y enterró sus uñas en mi piel yo solté otro grito mas desgarrador que el otro por que nadie me había golpeado en la vida nunca me habían echo daño entonces Corey se vio obligado a soltarme caí de rodillas._

 _Lenny_. ¿Qué carajo te pasa Riffin?-le pregunto rojo de ira Lenny_

 _Corey_. ¿Cómo que, que carajo me pasa? Pues que no es obvio ella insulto a mi novia no tiene el derecho a decirle lo…-lo interrumpimos los gemelos y yo_

 _Kin, kon y Laney_. ¿Novia?-le dijimos al unísono yo seguía de rodillas_

 _Corey vio que metió la pata y Lenny hizo un face-palm Carrie solo se quedo en shok entonces kin se planto enfrente de Corey y lo agarro de los hombros y lo zarandeo._

 _Kin_. ¡¿Cómo que novia?!-pregunto frenético mientras Corey salía de su trance y vio con sorpresa a Kin_

 _Corey_. ¿Cuál novia?_

 _Kin_. Eres un…-lo corte con una voz súper tranquila pero sombría_

 _Laney_. No te hagas el estupido-le dije a lo que todos me voltearon a ver yo me estaba parando del suelo-tu muy bien sabes de que hablamos Riffin…-me corto_

 _Corey_. Que ahora tú me vas a llamar Riffin eso no…-lo corte con la voz más sombría que antes y con la cabeza gacha_

 _Laney_. Cállate y escúchame estupido-le dije con ferocidad el me miro con sorpresa-no puedo creer que aun digas que no es justo pues a qui en el mundo nada es justo deja decírtelo "amigo" –le dije y levante la cara todos pudieron ver que mi mejilla derecha tenia un rasguño de todo su largo y con sangre y luego les mostré mis muñecas rojas y con hoyitos rojos de las uñas de Corey-pues fíjate que para mi no se me hace justo que me hayas pegado y rasguñado-le dije luego mi mundo se balanceo Lenny me atrapo antes de tocar el suelo todos emitieron un gritito de sorpresa._

 _Lenny_. ¡Laney!-me dijo_

 _Carrie_. ¡Lenny! Suelta a esa Grojtontita-le dijo como orden pero Lenny no le hizo caso-suéltala o estarás fuera de mi banda-todo silencio_

 _¿? Y ¿?_. ¡¿QUË?!-gritaron las únicas que se sorprenderían Kim y Konnie_

 _Carrie_. Claro que no me creerían capas_

 _Newmans_. Claro que si-respondieron y Lenny me ayudo a levantarme_

 _Carrie_. Así que me creen capas de eso_

 _Lenny_. Si de echo Carrie y adiós_

 _Carrie_. ¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que íbamos a ir al cine?_

 _Lenny_. No, no vamos por que ya no soy tu amigo_

 _Carrie_. ¿Por qué?_

 _Lenny_. Por que ya no estoy en la banda y eres novio de nustro enemigo_

 _Carrie_. Eso no es cierto yo nunca…-recordó sus palabras "suéltala o estarás fuera de mi banda"-creo que ahora es cierto bueno te dejo ir_

 _Lenny-. Adiós Carrie chicas adiós_

 _Chicas_. Adiós Lenny-dijeron las gemelas pero en el momento que Lenny me soltó Kim se echo en sus brazos y lloro en su pecho el la abrazo y le acaricio el pelo en forma tranquilizadora entonces Kim se separo de el y abrazo a Konnie que rompería en llanto si abrazaba a Lenny entonces Lenny camino hacia mi y me dio una señal de que me cargaría._

 _Corey_. No la cargues-dijo con furia Corey apuntando a Lenny-es mas no la toques_

 _Lenny_. Así que vas a hacer al respecto-pregunto Lenny_

 _Corey_. Si la tocas o la cargas…-pensó algo-la saco de la banda muy sencillo_

 _Kin y Kon emitieron un sonido ahogado entonces Lenny se alejo de mi entonces mire a Corey que nos miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora. El piso se balanceo otra vez y me fui de un lado caí al piso todos menos Corey y Carrie gritaron sentí como me dolía el brazo izquierdo me raspe Kin se tiro de rodillas y me abrazo fuertemente entonces lloro en mi pecho y no paraba estaba demasiado sorprendida que no pude devolverle en abrazo pero cuando se iba separando lo envolví en mis brazos fuertemente Kon se nos unió y nos levanto del suelo era muy fuerte el abrazo cuando nos soltó Lenny me cargo al estilo novia vi el charco de sangre en el que estaba parado Lenny, Kin estaba manchado de sangre de sus jeans, y Lenny estaba manchado de sangre de sus tenis blancos y su camisa._

 _Lenny_. Mírate como estas-me dijo divertido-toda llena de sangre toda la cara, la ropa todo jejejeje_

 _Laney_. OH cállate hermanito-le dije haciéndolo enojar_

 _Lenny_. Solo por cuatro segundos-me dijo_

 _Laney_. Mejor salgamos de este lugar…-dije pero me corte-chicos chicas saldrían un momento_

 _Todos_. Claro-dijeron los gemelos y gemelas._

 _Todos salieron afuera del garaje._

 _Laney_. Mejor salgamos…-dijo_

 _Lenny_. De este lugar…-dijo y terminaron la oración_

 _Lenny y Laney_. ¡Mal habitado!-gritamos y escuchamos unas risas afuera_

 _Corey se puso rojo de ira y entonces en un intento de golpear a Lenny me golpeo a mi Lenny se sorprendió tanto Corey se miro la mano horrorizado entonces Lenny salio corriendo de allí gritamos un adiós a los chicos cuando llegamos a casa todavía no llegaba mama suspiramos entonces Lenny me llevo a mi cama y me curo las heridas._

 _Laney_. Gracias-le dije_

 _Lenny_. No hay de que-me dijo haciendo una reverencia-pero ahora tienes que descansar_

 _Laney_. Pero…-me corto_

 _Lenny_. Nada de peros-me regaño me recosté resignada y cerré los ojos-duerme bien y recuerda que pasado mañana vamos a clases_

 _Laney_. Gracias tu también buenas noches-le dije_

 _Lenny_. Si-salio de mi habitación sonreí_

 _Me quede dormida con mi pijama de rayas cafés y rosas._


	2. Enamorada ¿otra vez?

_Me quede dormida con mi pijama de rayas cafés y rosas._

 _Pasado mañana..._

 _Laney: ahhhh-bostece y me levante sentí una punzada en mi cara-ahhhh-grite de dolo la puerta se abrió de un portazo era mi hermano_

 _Lenny: ¿Qué pasa te escuche gritar?-me dijo preocupado_

 _Laney: nada sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cachete-le dije el se acerco y saco una gasa y me la puso en el cachete me la pego con cinta._

 _Lenny: listo-me dijo mirando con orgullo mi cachete-ahora alístate y trata de no rozarte o tocarte con fuerza la mejilla-me dijo y me apretó la nariz y la movió de un lado a otro junto con mi cabeza._

 _Laney: bien-le dije-ahora sal de mi habitación-le dije señalando la puerta_

 _Lenny: bien solo trata de ponerte algo lindo por favor-me dijo-¿si?_

 _Laney: bien solo por ti-le dije con una sonrisa-ahora…_

 _Lenny: si salgo-dijo y salio de mi habitación no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa_

 _Me pare y me metí al baño, cuando sentí la gotas de agua sobre mi espalda desnuda temblé del frió, después de una reconfortante ducha caliente salí del baño y mire mi armario solo tenia un conjunto que consistía en una playera caída de hombros verde, una falda roja y unos tacones de 10 centímetros negros no me quedo de otra me lo puse junto con pulseras de colores deje mi pelo suelto y mojado era largo lo había dejado largo los ulmos meses no me puse mi argolla._

 _Cuando baje Lenny se me quedo mirando mientras dejaba a un lado los hot-cakes que hizo._

 _Lenny: dije algo lindo-me dijo-no hermoso-me sonroje-te vez linda hermanota_

 _Laney: te dije que no me llamaras así-le dije roja por el cumplido-aparte tú que_

 _Lenny iba vestido con sus jeans rojos, una camisa de cuadros azules, unos tenis converse azul marino, el su cuello llevaba una bufanda de color azul palido tenia un par de pulseras que no se que decían y su pelo estaba arreglado._

 _Laney: tu te vez muy guapo-le dije el se sonrojo sonreí-no dejare que mi hermanito vaya mas guapo que yo-le dije-mira, ya se, te verías mas cool así-me acerque hacia el y la alborote le pelo que quedo puntiagudo luego le jale la bufanda mas abajo para que le quedara en el pecho-listo te vez genial-lenny se fue a mirar a un espejo_

 _Lenny: si me veo genial-me dijo-gracias hermana_

 _Laney: no hay de que_

 _Lenny: pero a ti te falta algo-me dijo volteándose hacia mí-cierra los ojos-le obedecí sentí como sus manos pasaban por mi cintura (pervertidos) y por mi pelo-listo ábrelos-abrí mis ojos…_

 _Me sorprendí bastante me había subido la falda mas arriba de las rodillas y en mi cabello me puso unas orejas de gato color negro pero ladeadas me voltee y el tenia cerrados los ojos lo abrace el me volvió el abrazo mas fuerte._

 _Laney: gracias hermano_

 _Lenny: de nada-me dijo y me sonrió-ahora desayuna yo ya lo hice_

 _Fin del pov'Laney_

 _Laney se sentó y se como sus hot-cakes en paz mientras Lenny tocaba su bajo en la barra de la cocina cuando termino Laney ya había terminado se encaminaron a la escuela._

 _Cuando iban a medio camino vieron a Corey, Carrie, Kin, Kon, Kim y Konnie ellos iban jugando y riendo cuando los pelirrojos pasaron a su lado con los ojos cerrados para evitar sus miradas se quedaron parados donde estaba entonces Laney de repentina sorpresa agarro a Lenny del cuelo y lo hizo bajar la cabeza ella le froto un dedo en su cabeza mientras el trataba de zafarse aun caminando entonces empezaron a reír y Laney lo soltó y Lenny le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y se apoyo en ella._

 _Kin: pare divertirse con su hermano-dijo_

 _Kon: si_

 _Konnie: ¿vamos a saludarlos?-propuso la rubia_

 _Kim: si! Yo quiero ver a Lenny-dijo-se veía muy guapo-todos la voltearon a ver-luego les cuento-todos asintieron y todos excepto dos peli azules corrieron hacia los pelirrojos haciendo que los pelirrojos se sobresaltaran entonces Kim abrazo a Lenny por atrás y Lenny la tomo por los abrazos para que no cayera pero en sorpresa la subió a su espalda y el hizo de caballito todos allí presentes se empezaron a reír por como se sonrojo Kim ella se iba riendo los peli azules los veían los dos con coraje._

 _Corey: ¿Cómo osan reírse enfrente de sus lideres?-dijo con los dientes rechinado de ira_

 _Carrie: son unos inútiles-dijo con los dientes apretados_

 _Corey: tengo un plan loco que talvez funcione-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _Carrie: ¿Cuál?-dijo Corey le susurro el plan (hay que misterio) ella sonrió_

 _Con los amigos…_

 _(Esto ha pasado al mismo tiempo en que los gemelos y peli azules hablaban)_

 _Laney: jajaja-dijo la pelirroja burlándose de su hermano_

 _Lenny: cállate eso no fue justo-le dijo haciendo un puchero_

 _Laney: hay ya cállate-le dijo_

 _En ese momento llegaron los gemelos y Kim abrazo a Lenny por la espalda todos les miraba entonces de repentina sorpresa Lenny alza a Kim y le hace caballito ella se sonrojo y todos se empezaron a reír hasta que llegaron a la secundaria y Lenny bajo a Kim. Empezaron a checar sus horarios suerte para todos les tocaba música a todos juntos. Cuando llegaron a salón todos se quedaron viendo a Laney y solo a ella casi siempre se le quedaban viendo a Carrie cuando Laney echo una ojeada a Carrie ella traía un vestido azul marino y unos balerinas negras y amarrado a su cuello traía un lazo ella echaba humo de sus orejas._

 _Laney y Kin se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente, Lenny y Kim en la atrás de ellos, Kon y Konnie se sentaron a tras del pelirrojo y peli negra y luego Corey y Carrie que decian cosas en voz baja cuando Laney vio atrás a donde estaba su hermano vio que tenia su mano derecha bajada atrás del escritorio y Kim también no le dio importancia ya sospechaba Kin le platicaba algo pero ella no lo escuchaba._

 _Pov'Laney_

 _Kin: ¿…al cine?-le pregunto-Laney Laney-me decía mientras pasaba una mano de un lado a otro enfrente de mi cara_

 _Laney: ¿ah? ¿Qué?-dije reaccionando_

 _Kin: ¿no has escuchado nada en estos 2 minutos que te he hablado verdad?_

 _Laney: jejeje que curioso-dije sonrojada por la pena_

 _Kin: bueno ya no…-lo interrumpió la puerta abriéndose_

 _Luz: ola muchachos-nos dio la bienvenida-espero que estén listos para su trabajo de hoy, hoy harán una canción para que la canten hoy en el día de Basta de Bullying frente a toda la ciudad solo elegiré a tres canciones así que espero que sean convincentes-dijo la maestra Luz era linda con su pelo rubio oscuro su falda carmesí, su camisa azul pálido, su saco negro y sus tacones negros era una hermosura bueno claro solo lo pienso-bueno ahora como se que se juntaran es sus equipos de amiguitos yo elegiré sus equipos-dijo mientras pensaba-serán de 4 integrantes-dijo-Corey, Kin, Kon y Carrie. Lenny, Laney, Kim y Konnie. Misael, Simón, Isabelle y Rafael. Laura, Luís, Leonardo y Lena listo los equipos están listos ahora pónganse a trabajar les doy la hora libre para que piensen-todos salimos del salon llegamos al patio de la escuela._

 _Fin del pov'Laney_

 _Laney se acostó en el pasto entonces Lenny llego y le empezó a hacer cosquillas y Laney se reía luego se volvió rojita todos se estaban riendo luego de eso Laney empezó a perseguir a Lenny hasta que se cansaron luego se pusieron a pensar entonces Kim empezó a hacer ruidos con la boca y todos se le quedaron viendo ella seguía haciéndolos._

 _Laney: ¿Kim podrías dejar de hacer eso?-Kim asintió y aguanto la respiración hasta que no pudo más._

 _Kim: puffff_ Y cada vez que sientas todo anda mal  
Sólo tienes que confiar, (tienes que confiar)  
Sabemos que no es fácil poderse levantar  
Lo harás una vez más.

Sólo brilla sin parar, somos perfectos  
Brilla sin parar, brillar sin miedo  
Brilla sin parar, lo que no mata te hace más fuerte  
Stronger forever (na, na, na, na, na)  
Somos perfectos (na, na, na, na, na)  
Brilla sin miedo (na, na, na, na, na)  
Lo que no mata te hace más fuerte  
Stronger forever.

 _Kim se tapo la boca y todos empezaron a reírse y celebrar Lenny abrazo a Kim y ella a el y empezaron a saltar ella enterró su cara en el pecho de su amigo Laney y Konnie se mandaron unas miradas llenas de picardía y sonrieron pero en vez de saltar por la canción saltaron por otra cosa entonces se detuvieron._

 _Laney: muy bien chicos-dijo Laney-hay que terminar la canción gracias a Kim logre hacer le principio de la canción_

 _Todos (menos Laney): ¿enserio?_

 _Laney: si miren o escuchen o lo que sea-dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente que hizo que los demás sonrieran_

 _Laney:_

Qué lástima que no lo puedan ver  
No pueden entender cómo se siente, siente  
Escuchas una y otra vez oh yeah  
Rumores burlas que inventa la gente.

Qué lástima su actitud  
Porque el burlarte no te hace más grande, más grande  
Vivamos nuestra juventud oh! Oh! oh!  
Y respiramos nuestro mismo aire.

Y cada vez que sientas todo anda mal  
Sólo tienes que confiar, tienes que confiar  
Sabemos que no es fácil poderse levantar  
Para llorar una vez más.

Sólo brilla sin parar, somos perfectos  
Brilla sin parar, brillar sin miedo  
Brilla sin parar, lo que no mata te hace más fuerte  
Stronger forever (na, na, na, na, na)  
Somos perfectos (na, na, na, na, na)  
Brilla sin miedo (na, na, na, na, na)  
Lo que no mata te hace más fuerte  
Stronger forever.

 _Estaba dejando de cantar cuando_

 _Lenny le siguió a la canción._

 _Kim le siguió la canción que era su parte_

 _Konnie se adelanto y creo un final genial_

 _Laney: chicos-dijo emocionada-hay que ir y a rokear-dijo todos asintieron y sonrieron_

 _Lenny: ¿Qué ahora va a ser tu palabra?_

 _Laney: Mmmmm… no se mejor no-dijo con una sonrisa y se sento en el pasto_

 _Konnie: chicos eso fue genial_

 _Kim: chicos-todos la voltearon a ver-¿Por qué no formamos una banda?_

 _Lenny: ¿Por qué no?-dijo y sonrio solo y exclusivamente a Kim ella se sonrojo y sonrio_

 _Kim: ¿eso se significa que si?-dijo_

 _Laney: siiiiiiii-dijo abrazando a kin de sus piernas empezaron a reir_

 _Konnie: pero hay un problema-todos voltearon a verla_

 _Kim: ohhhh si es cierto_

 _Lenny: siguen formando de la banda_

 _Laney: bueno-dijo desanimada-pero podemos seguir juntándonos_

 _Kin: si es verdad_

 _Konnie: si es cierto_

 _En eso escucharon unos gritos de un niño entonces Laney se paro rápidamente poniéndose a alerta corrió seguida del resto de sus amigos entro a la escuela entonces se metió al pasillo que daba a la biblioteca y rápidamente se escondió el resto freno detrás de ella poniéndose en guardia._

 _(En esta parte están susurrando)_

 _Laney: oigan ¿Qué creen que paso?-pregunto todos se encogieron de hombros_

 _Laney se agacho más y asomo la cabeza por su escondite que era un bote de basura y sorprendentemente Konnie no se notaba._

 _(Aquí ya no están susurrando)_

 _Niño: ya dejadme siempre todos los días me están molestando Carrie-dijo el niño Lenny se paralizo_

 _Carrie: no hasta que me des mi dinero_

 _Niño. Pero yo no te debo nada carrie_

 _Carrie: mira Ángel yo te preste $50 pesos la otra semana dámelos y no saldrás lastimado-se escucharon unas risitas de hombre_

 _Ángel: mira Carrie yo no se por que haces eso pero no te voy a dar nada_

 _Entonces Laney vio que Carrie levanto al niño que era de primero y lo iba a meter al bote de basura entonces Laney salio del escondite y sus amigos también con cara de furia Laney se dirigió a Carrie que se sorprendió tanto que soltó al niño y este salio corriendo al lado de Laney este le dio las gracias cuando paso corriendo a su lado entonces Laney paso a una cara sorprendida allí se encontraba su ex-amor._

 _Laney: Corey…-susurro entonces Corey se le quedo mirando._

 _Corey: Laney yo…-Laney salio corriendo de allí con lagrimas en los ojos_

 _Lenny: ya vez Riffin solo le haces mas daño-le dijo Lenny rojo de furia-Laney espera-dijo luego volvió la mirada y vio a Carrie_

 _Carrie: Lens puedo explicarlo yo…-Lenny le corto_

 _Lenny: no Beff no hay da que explicar solo se que esta vez cayeron muy bajo-dicho esto salí corriendo tras su hermana las gemelas se quedaron paradas allí con una expresión de decepción y sorpresa_

 _Carrie: ustedes si me creen ¿verdad?-dijo Carrie con una sonrisa nerviosa_

 _A las gemelas se les ensombreció la mirada y la voz y dijeron al unísono asustando a los dos peli azules_

 _Gemelas: losiento Carrie pero Lenny tiene razon han caido muy bajos esta vez y lo unico que hacen es dañar a la gente-dijeron-lo siento Carrie pero abandonamos la banda-dicho esto se retiraron con un par de lagrimas corriendoles por las mejillas_

 _Carrie: ¡SI VALLANCES QUIEN LAS NECESITA!-grito Carrie-¡VALLSNCE LLOREN…-callo un según y susurro-… yo las necesito…_

 _Corey: tranquila Care todo estará bien-le dijo-te puedes unir a Grojband y serias la nueva vocalista_

 _Carrie: si esto no me va a destruir-dijo-me uniré a Grojband-Corey celebro besándola ella le correspondió el beso_

 _En le patio trasero de la secundaria…_

 _Pov'Laney_

 _No, no, no esto no puede ser esto es imposible Corey siendo un bravucón hace días el era un chico pacifista que no le gustaba pelear y ahora esta haciendo bullying a niños de primero eso no es verdad estoy soñando es algo que me decepciona y me entristece el era el chico que me gustaba no podía se posible que el sea eso, eso no es…_

 _Fin del pov'Laney_

 _Los pensamientos de Laney se interrumpieron por que sintió que se cayo pero alguien la atrapo era un chico castaño con ojos azules y tenia un gabardina color café oscuro._

 _Laney: hay lo siento tanto-le dijo la pelirroja al chico-me llamo Laney_

 _¿?: Me llamo Luke-le dijo a Laney mientras la ayudaba a levantarse se había raspado la rodilla y ella levanto la mirada y vi. sus ojos y el los suyos en eso llego Lenny_

 _Lenny: ¡Laney! ¿Estéis bien?-pero Laney no le respondió por que se quedo perdida en la mirada del chico y el en la de ella_

 _Luke: tienes unos ojos hermosos-ella se sonrojo_

 _Laney: gracias-dijo sonrojada llegan las gemelas_

 _Luke: bueno Laney espero volverte a ver-le dijo con una sonrisa_

 _Laney: si eso espero-dijo-nos vemos Luke_

 _Luke: nos vemos Laney_

 _Luke tomo camino a la dirección y Laney lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se topo con Lenny y sus ojos verdes preocupados en ella en eso llego otra vez la punzada a su rodilla._

 _Laney: auch me duele la rodilla-dijo mientras caminaba a una baca y los demás también_

 _Kim: pues parecía que con el chico se te olvido todo-dijo y Laney se sonrojo_

 _Laney: lo admito era guapo y sus ojos azules me atraparon_

 _Las gemelas gritaron como fangirls y Lenny se sobresalto por el grito mientras trataba de comprobar que no se habia quedado sordo se picaba el oido con un dedo y Laney se quedo mirando el cielo._

 _Kim: amiga-le dijo Laney volteo y sus ojos brillaron-si tus ojos no mienten debes de estar…-la rubi la corto_

 _Konnie: ¡ENAMORADA!-grito y las gemelas gritaron como fangirla dejado a Lenny con preocupación de que si Laney se enamoraba otra vez la lastimaran otra vez._

 _Lenny: Laney dime que no te has enamorado de ese tipo Luke-le dijo de rodillas y su mirada pasaron de ella a kim y los ojos de los dos brillaron las sospechas de Laney aumentaba más y más cada vez_

 _Laney: chicos-dijo y se levanto de pie y se subió arriba de la banca-voy a gritar algo así que tápense los oídos_

 _Todos le hicieron caso y se taparon los oídos Laney uso sus manos en forma de bocina grito._

 _Laney: ¡ME HE VUELTO A ENAMORAR!-grito tan alto que hasta Grojband escucho_

 _Lenny: ¡¿QUË?!-grito y se desmayo Kim se arrodillo con el y se asusto_


	3. ¿Banda nueva?

En el Cáp. Anterior…

 _Laney: ¡ME HE VUELTO A ENAMORAR!-grito tan alto que hasta Grojband escucho_

 _Lenny: ¡¿QUË?!-grito y se desmayo Kim se arrodillo con el y se asusto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim: ¡LENNY!-grito Kim preocupada_

 _Lenny: ahhhh ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto_

 _Kim: *suspiro* ¿estéis bien?-pregunto_

 _Lenny: si, si estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa y Kim lo abrazo fuertemente_

 _Kim: me asústate ¡TONTO!-dijo enterrando su cara en su pelo_

 _Lenny: tranquila estoy bien-dijo y la alejo de el agarrándola de los hombros ella con lagrimas en sus ojos haciendo la que lo mirara a los ojos-vez_

 _Kim: si ya vi-y lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente y el a ella_

 _Laney: ejem ejem-se aclaro la garganta-se olvidan de alguien que es tu hermana-dijo enojada_

 _Lenny: jejejeje lo siento-dijo-como que ¿enamorada de nuevo?_

 _Laney: ha esque es lindo y pues es agradable_

 _Lenny: Laney se que estas enamorada pero…-dejo las palabras y vio a las gemelas ellas asintieron y se fueron sigilosas como un gato-pero tengo miedo de que te lastimen de nuevo y estoy seguro de que tu todavía sientes algo por Corey._

 _Laney: si pero…-dejo las palabras en el aire y empezó a llorar-pero… esque si_

 _Lenny: lo se laney se que tu tienes miedo pero debes hace a un lado los sentimientos_

 _Laney: si es mejor que vaya a hablar con Corey y le diga todo-dijo decidida_

 _Lenny: si ve por que pronto darán el toque_

 _Laney corrió por los pasillos de la escuela y encontró a Corey en su casillero el volteo a verla._

 _Laney: Corey aquí estas_

 _Corey: si aquí estoy-dijo con la mirada en su casillero_

 _Laney: tengo algo que decirte_

 _Corey: ¿Qué?-lo dijo con tanta brusquedad que Laney dio un paso atrás_

 _Laney: tú me gustas desde hace tiempo y siempre me gustaste te ame por años pero eras tan distraído por tu tonta inocencia que nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti-la pelirroja le soltó todo Corey la volteo a ver con una mirada fría_

 _Corey: si pues no me importa, por mi vete con un cualquiera como ese niño ¿Quién? ah si Luke-dijo con una mirada dura que hizo temblar a la pelirroja_

 _Laney: entonces no te importa-dijo y bajo la mirada que se le oscureció y su voz se rompió-eso quiere decir ¿que no me hablaras?_

 _Corey: eso no es lo que quería de…-Laney lo corto furiosa levantando su mirada que estaba llena de gruesas lagrimas Corey la miro sorprendido ya que nunca había echo llorar a Laney (eso es lo que el dice)_

 _Laney: ¿entonces dices que no te importo? ¿Qué no te importo nada? ¿Qué no me vas a hablar? ¿Qué ahora me odias por abandonarte? ¿Por cosas insignificantes? ¿Por qué llame perra a tu Carrie?-lo ultimo lo dijo alto demasiado Corey la mira enojado la ira se le acumulaba en el pecho todos los que estaban alrededor se acercaron a ver la pelea-oh espera ¿la puedo llamar así tu Carrie? ¿O esque me pegaras de nuevo por llamarla perra? ¿O llamarla tu Carrie? ¡Por que veo que cualquier estupidez te hace enojar!-grito_

 _Corey: ¡CALLATE! Tu no sabes nada con esas preguntas tan estupidas que dices solo dices "TE AMO" para que te perdone pero no te lo perdonare tu desde un principio debiste respetar a Carrie no decirle…-Laney lo corto furiosa_

 _Laney: ¡jajaja! No me hagas reír que no se nada ¿nada de que? ¿Cuáles preguntas estupidas? ¿TE AMO? No me enfermes ¿perdonarme? ¿Por qué lo harías? Yo para tu información no sabia que tu y Carrie o mas bien La Perra eran novios y se estarían besuqueando en el backstage tu arruinaste la banda no yo, tu arruinaste nuestra amistada no yo, tu eres el que quiso ser novio de Carrie no yo, tu eres el peor amigo no yo y perdóname pero discúlpame yo no tuve nada que ver en que nos fuéramos a la ruina tu eres el principal problema de mi vida pero como ya no estas soy demasiado feliz sabes planeaba perdonarte por lo ocurrido…-Corey la interrumpió demasiado brusco_

 _Corey: ¿tu? ¿Perdonarme? ¿Por algo que tu empezaste?-le dijo_

 _Laney: sabes que adiós-dijo Laney pero una mano la detuvo_

 _Corey: oh no tú no vas a ningún lado-le dijo y la jalo solo para que ella cayera al piso_

 _Laney: ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA RIFFIN!?-le dijo gritándole_

 _Corey: esta discusión no esta terminada-le dijo_

 _Laney: cállate esta discusión esta terminada-le dijo_

 _Corey: no, no lo esta-el le apretaba mas la muñeca_

 _Laney: suéltame Riffin aquí ya no hay nada que decir-le dijo pero Corey solo le apretó más la muñeca haciendo que Laney se retorciera_

 _Corey: Hoooooooo si hay mucho de que hablar tu eres una…-Laney lo corto levantándose del piso_

 _Laney: ¿una que?-dijo con furia en ese entonces Lenny, Kim, Konnie, Carrie, Kin y Kon ya habían aparecido_

 _Corey: eres una cualquiera-dicho esto Laney se libro de su agarre y le dio una cachetada a Corey el sorprendido volteo a ver a Laney ella tenia la mirada oscurecida ella se alejo de el entonces Kim y Konnie se acercaron_

 _Kim: ¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez Riffin?_

 _Konnie: ¿si por que no te vas?_

 _Entonces carrie se acerco a defender a su novio._

 _Carrie: ¿y ustedes que traidoras? ¿Por qué ustedes no se van perras?-les dijo con ferocidad_

 _Kim: bueno ahora parece que Beff defiende al cobarde_

 _Konnie: si al cobarde_

 _Carrie: cállense ustedes no tiene el derecho a insultar a mi novio de esa manera el no es un cobarde ustedes lo son ustedes no son un equipo ustedes son solo dos estorbos en nuestro camino-les dijo Carrie_

 _Laney: ¡CALLATE!-grito la pelirroja_

 _Corey: Laney te ordeno que no le hables así a mi novia-le dijo o le ordeno a Laney ella se limito a cantar_

 _Laney:_

 _ **Esta es Laney**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De la Tierra**_

 _ **Y nunca obedeceré a los tiburones como tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque yo soy más fuerte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y todo en mi dice "no lo dejes"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Todo tu mando ya me hartó**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ven a mi, vulgar y gran perdedor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vamos, solo tú y yo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vamos, la hora llegó**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ven y trata de golpearme si es que puedes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿No ves que mi fuerza ha hecho historia antes?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puedo ver como detestas mi coraje**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero creo que es porque eres cobarde.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tu nunca lograras lo que yo hago**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque yo trabajo como nada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y si mi rompes vuelvo a ser la misma**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nunca serás un hermano mió**_ _ ****_

 _ **Estoy hecha de vaaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Esto ya acabó**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi ofrenda de paz**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si crees que puedes escaparte, piénsalo una vez más**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Invades los pasillos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y no piensas terminar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por la escuela y mis amigos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No pienso dejarte ya.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ven y trata de golpearme nuevamente**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El ave fuera de jaulas es estable**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Piensas que me tienes bajo tu gran sombra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero en tu cárcel no habrá derrota**_ _ ****_

 _ **Y esto que haré es por mucho más**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Siempre luche por mi libertad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tengo la furia, no la paciencia, soy la heroica en clase.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Soy hecha de vaaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Es más fuerte que tú**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **vaaaaalor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Es más fuerte que tú.**_

 _ **vaaaaalor**_

 _ **vaaaaalor**_

 _ **vaaaaalor**_

 _ **Es más fuerte que tú.**_

 _ **vaaaaalor**_

 _ **vaaaaalor**_

 _ **vaaaaalor**_

 _Entonces Laney se dio media vuelta Corey rojo de furia y de pena por que Laney le había dado a entender que el es un cobarde por pegarle y lo había desafiado entonces cuando el vio otra vez a Laney ella lo miraba ella volteo la mirada y salio corriendo._

 _Pov'Corey_

 _Después de que Laney se fue juraría que la escuche llorar. Sentí en frió del piso entonces salí de mis pensamientos tenia a un Lenny furioso pero a la vez triste enfrente de mi._

 _Lenny: ¡¿Qué carajo fue eso Riffin?!-me grito furioso Lenny ¡diablos! Laney era su hermana y le jure no hacerle daño por cualquier cosa del mundo-ella te ama y tu como le agradeces golpeándola como el cobarde que eres, ella decidió por decirte sus sentimientos por ti pero tu queriendo pelear por algo mas que sus sentimientos, tu no sabes cuantas noches la escuche llorar por ti, no sabes cuantas madrugadas la acompañe por su dolor, tu no sabes cuantos días estuve vigilándola para que no cometiera una estupidez por alguien que no la quiere, que no la ama, que no le importa en lo mas mínimo, por alguien que es muy distraído para amar-bajo la mirada-y que no sabe elegir a la persona correcta Corey solo te digo algo Beff te va a decepcionar muy rápido-me dijo entonces salio corriendo voltee a las gemelas ella me miraban fijamente_

 _Kim: Corey-kim se acerco y me susurro-se que no somos amigos pero quería decirte que lo que Laney sentía por ti no solo era amor-me dijo-era algo especial algo que no fuiste capas de captar no por tu estupidez ni por tus distracciones fue por tu música-ella dijo esto y salio tras Lenny gritando su nombre_

 _Konnie: Corey espero que algún día te des cuenta que para Laney eras todo su música, su vida, sus días, sus noches y hasta sus madrugadas pero lo que realmente fuiste para ella fue el amigo que nunca la dejo en sus malos tiempos y buenos que siempre la apoyaste para todo y nunca la dejaste sola pero ahora creo que eso ya se termino-ella salio tras su hermana y yo seguía en el piso_

 _Fin del pov'Corey_

 _*Con Laney*_

 _Pov'Laney_

 _Corrí hasta que caí de lado chocando con una pared y deslizándome en ella lloraba desconsolada entonces cerré mis ojos después de un rato sentía como alguien me abrazaba vi un pelo rojo "Lenny" pensé y lo abrace fuertemente rompiendo el llanto otra vez el me abrazo mas fuerte entonces abrí los ojos y vi a Lenny frente de mi el sonreía por verme despierta._

 _Lenny: hermana-me abrazo mas fuerte-pensé que te había pasado algo te busque por toda la escuela te quedaste dormida-me dijo_

 _Laney: *bostezo* ¿enserio?-pregunte_

 _Lenny: si y te tengo una noticia buena y una mala-me dijo emocionado y preocupado a la vez no espero mi respuesta me lo dijo-la maestra eligió nuestra canción para tocarla en el ayuntamiento ósea en el festival junto con el equipo de Beff y Rafael-cuando iba a preguntar algo me corto-y la mala es que tocamos en 10 minutos_

 _Laney: ¡¿QUË?!-grite saltando de la sorpresa_

 _Lenny agarro mi mano y salio corriendo arrastrándome con el y de arrastrar hablo literalmente me arrastro por casi media ciudad cuando llegamos al ayuntamiento ya estaba listo todo entonces Lenny me llevo al backstage y allí estaban las gemelas con ropa en un gancho era muy colorida era un vestido strapless de colores azul y rosa con un cinto ancho de color blanco la hebilla redonda de plata junto con unos tacones de 15 centímetros color blanco y unas pulseras de oro y plata cuando ellas me vieron abrieron la boca de sorpresa estaba todo sucia._

 _Kim: no, no, no estas toda sucia ve y cámbiate-entonces ella literalmente me arrastro al camerino y me dejo el vestido en el tocador lleno de maquillaje deje mi ropa y me metí al baño abrí la regaderita chica me di una ducha rápida cuando salí ya casi era hora de salir al escenario me apresure y me puse el vestido que era de verano luego me puse los tacones y las pulseras mi pelo seguía mojado entonces lo sacudí rápidamente y se me esponjo me pase el peine por mi pelo y quedo largo y liso como simple tocaron a la puerta._

 _Laney: un momento-dije y se escucho como alguien gruñía del otro lado de la puerta llegue al tocador y me puse sombra negra, un poco de rubor y brillo labial rojo me mire al espejo y sonreí salí y Lenny me agarro de la muñeca y me puso enfrente de las gemelas ellas me miraron sorprendidas de cómo me veía._

 _Presentador: …Grojband-dijo_

 _Corrimos hacia una parte del escenario donde se podía ver todo Grojband empezó a tocar._

 _Carrie:_

 _ **Solo se que talvez  
Esta es mi vida  
Ser así  
Porque así  
Me siento perdida**_

 _ **Yo me pregunte  
¿Que are con los demás?  
¿Que pasa sin mañana  
Ellos no me reconocerán?**_

 _ **Quisiera cambiar  
No se si es lo correcto  
Ya no será igual  
Que estoy diciendo  
Se que esto esta mal**_

 _ **No importa lo que digan de mi (na re na ra)  
No importa que me hagan sufrir (na re na re naaa)  
Yo soy así  
No importa porque soy muy feliz**_

 _ **No importa lo que puedan decir (na re na ra)  
No me importa no me va a destruir, no  
Yo soy así  
No importa porque soy muy feliz (oh oh)**_

 _ **Solo se que talvez  
Esta es mi vida  
Ser así  
Porque así me siento perdida**_

 _ **Solo se que talvez  
Esta es mi vida  
Ser así  
Porque así  
Me siento perdida**_

 _Terminaron de cantar y bajaron del escenario y se sentaron en las sillas detrás de los más importantes de la ciudad._

 _Entonces seguían los del equipo de Rafael tocaron una canción increíble me gusto demasiado entonces cuando subimos al escenario le dije al presentador el nombre de la banda._

 _Presentador: y aquí esta la ultima banda Lenny y Laney los hermano pelirrojos-dicho esto Laney volteo a verlos y Kim sonría igual que todos_

 _Lenny: ¿enserio somos ya una banda?_

 _Kim: ¡siiiii!_

 _Konnie: el nombre es genial ¿Por qué?-me pregunto_

 _Laney: no se, se me ocurrió de la nada-dije sonriendo_

 _Empezamos a tocar la canción_

Laney:

 _ **Qué lástima que no lo puedan ver**_ __ _ **  
No pueden entender cómo se siente, (siente)**_ __ _ **  
Escuchas una y otra vez (oh yeah)**_ __ _ **  
Rumores, burlas que inventa la gente.**_ __ _ ****_

 _Lenny:_

 _ **Qué lástima su actitud**_ __ _ **  
Porque el burlarte no te hace más grande, (más grande)**_ __ _ **  
Vivamos nuestra juventud (oh! Oh! oh!)**_ __ _ **  
Y respiramos nuestro mismo aire.**_

 _Kim:_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Y cada vez que sientas todo anda mal**_ __ _ **  
Sólo tienes que confiar, tienes que confiar**_ __ _ **  
Sabemos que no es fácil poderse levantar**_ __ _ **  
Para llorar una vez más.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Sólo brilla sin parar, somos perfectos**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin parar, brillar sin miedo**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin parar, lo que no mata te hace más fuerte**_ __ _ **  
Stronger forever (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Somos perfectos (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin miedo (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Lo que no mata te hace más fuerte**_ __ _ **  
Stronger forever.**_ __

 _Konnie:_ _ ****_

 _ **Pensaron muchas veces sin actuar oh, oh**_ __ _ **  
Me conocían y no hicieron nada**_ __ _ **  
Rogaba por ayuda sin hablar**_ __ _ **  
Porque en mis ojos yo lo demostraba**_ __ _ **  
Cuando callamos es peor**_ _ **(oh, oh, oh)**_ _ **  
Pedir ayuda no te hace más débil, más débil**_ __ _ **  
Luchemos por algo mejor**_ _ **(oh, oh, oh)**_ _ **  
Si somos jóvenes de corazón.**_

 _Laney:_ _ **  
Y cada vez que sientas todo anda mal**_ __ _ **  
Sólo tienes que confiar, tienes que confiar**_ __ _ **  
Sabemos que no es fácil poderse levantar**_ __ _ **  
Para llorar una vez más.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Sólo brilla sin parar, somos perfectos**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin parar, brillar sin miedo**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin parar, lo que no mata te hace más fuerte**_ __ _ **  
Stronger forever (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Somos perfectos (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin miedo (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Lo que no mata te hace más fuerte**_ __ _ **  
Stronger forever.**_ __

 _Todos:_ _ ****_

 _ **Una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez**_ __ _ **  
Somos tan fuerte yeah**_ __ _ **  
Permaneceré por siempre más fuerte, por siempre**_ __ _ **  
Más fuerte por siempre oh woah ooooh.**_ __ _ **  
**_ _Kim:_

 _ **Sólo brilla sin parar, somos perfectos**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin parar, brillar sin miedo**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin parar, lo que no mata te hace más fuerte**_ __ _ **  
Stronger forever (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Somos perfectos (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Brilla sin miedo (na, na, na, na, na)**_ __ _ **  
Lo que no mata te hace más fuerte**_ __ _ **  
Stronger forever.**_

 _Cuando terminamos de cantar todos aplaudían y victoreaban nuestros nombres cuando vi a Grojband se veían todos enojados menos Kin y Kon ellos aplaudían fuertemente a nuestra banda._

 _Laney: Feliz Día del Basta de Bulliyng-grite felizmente_

 _Cuando bajamos del escenario Grojband no esperaba en el backstage con Carrie en el frente._

 _Carrie: vaya, vaya, vaya ahora que son una banda-dijo-pero si que son patéticos_

 _Laney: si vaya que somos patéticos como para brillar más que ustedes no Grojband-dije_

 _Corey: ¿Qué?_

 _Kim: si que no vieron como nos aplaudían en comparación a ustedes nosotros si somos buenos no como su patética música que dicen que es rock cuando lo único que tocan es pop en ingles y español-dijo Kim_

 _Lenny: si nosotros nunca tocamos rock ¿no es así Carrie?-dijo Lenny_

 _Carrie: pues…yo no… -no sabia que decirnos_

 _Laney: mejor vete Carrie tu hasta sabes que te ganamos aunque yo no soy así de querer ganar a las personas que yo creía mis amigos-dije entonces nos retiramos_

 _Llegamos a Belchi's y nos sentamos en una mesa después de un rato de comer con contábamos chistes y luego hablamos de cosas al azar entonces Kim me miro sorprendida_

 _Kim: uh ¿Laney?-me dijo_

 _Laney: ¿si?_

 _Kim: ¿de donde salio los rayitos color negro en tu pelo?-se me hizo extraña la pregunta entonces saque un espejo de quien sabe donde y me mire el pelo me sobresalte tenia rayitos negros desde la raíz hasta la punta de mi pelo solté le espejo y este se rompió cayendo en una lluvia de vidrios rotos las gemelas se asustaron voltee a ver a Lenny el me miraba muy asustado._

 _Lenny: ¿ella volverá?-me dijo en un susurro_

 _Laney: no se-le dije con una mirada llena de miedo_


	4. Una caminata muy romantica

Una tarde solos

 _ **Hola niños de su mama nah se crean ¿estad bien? Pos yo muy feliz este día *sobrecarga de felicidad* aquí les traigo un nuevo Cáp. De Yo Te Esperare o algo así les quiero decir que este fic es el único que seguiré de hoy en adelante cuando lo termine pos allí veo como sigo los otros. Disfruten.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En el Cáp. Anterior…

Lenny: ¿ella volverá?-me dijo en un susurro

Laney: no se-le dije con una mirada llena de miedo

Fin del pov'Laney

 _ **Pov'Lenny**_

Cuando vi los rayitos negros de mi hermana maldije en voz baja hasta que Kim pregunto ¡Diablos! Por que es tan difícil lidiar con los sentimientos de mi hermana.

Lenny 2: no lo se Lenny tu dime

Lenny: ¿Cómo queréis que te diga? si yo ni siquiera tengo la menor idea

Lenny 3: hay Lenny eres como tu madre

 _ **Fin del pov'Lenny**_

Lenny estuvo una pelea interna con sus otros yos las chicas lo veían extraño por que miraba la mesa y sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando Lenny callo en la cuenta de que lo veían se sonrojo mucho y a Kim le brillaron sus ojos…

 _ ***pensamiento de Kim***_

Awww que lindo se ve sonrojado… espera yo pensando que Lenny es tierno y lindo que demonios esta pasándome yo no veo a Lenny como algo mas que mi amigo o ¿si?

 _ ***fin de los pensamientos de Kim***_

Entonces Lenny reparo en Kim y rápido desvió la mirada para que Kim no lo viera Laney y Konnie se rieron al ve como Kim enrojecía rápidamente por lo de Lenny las niñas soltaban carcajadas no podían parar los dos tenían enrojecidas las caras y desviaron las miradas Laney se cayo de la silla en la que estaba sentada de la risa y Konnie quería parar de reír pero no podía Laney seguía en el piso risa y risa hasta que se paro roja de la risa.

Laney: voy al baño horita vengo-rió en voz baja-¿vamos Konnie?

Konnie: claro vamos-entonces se retiraron al baño y Kim y Lenny se quedaron solos

Kim: ¿entonces…?-dijo

Lenny: ¿Qué vas a pedir?-le pregunto Lenny

Kim: creo que voy a pedir un agua de limón con esa hierbabuena que le ponen-dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar como sabia esa agua

Lenny: creo que la probare si es que a ti te gusta confiare en ti-le dijo haciendo sonrojar a la peli negra Lenny llamo al mesero y pidió cuatro aguas de limón para cuando llegaron la pelirroja y la rubia Lenny y Kim estaban de lado a lado en la mesa riendo y sonriendo Laney le mando una mirada a la rubia y ella se la devolvió sonrieron maliciosamente llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron antes de que Lenny se moviera de lugar.

Laney: hola-saludo- ¿Qué hicieron mientas fuimos al baño?-pregunto

Kim: nada solo pedimos el agua-dijo-¿y ustedes que hicieron en el baño?

Konnie: pueees…-dijo

Flash back…

Konnie y Laney entraron al baño y soltaron en carcajadas por lo que había pasado recientemente en la mesa entonces Laney se acerco al espejo y se hecho agua para quitarle roja a su cara y sonrió.

Laney: ya se-dijo a lo que Konnie volteo a verla-iremos al centro comercial los cuatro y entonces iré corriendo a ver una tienda separándome de ustedes y tu vas a buscarme dejando solos a los enamorados-dijo con melancolía

Konnie: ¿te recuerda a Corey?-pregunto

Laney: más o menos pera ya vamos antes de que anochezca-le dijo y con las manos hizo un ademán de que saliera

Fin del flash back…

Laney: nada-termino la oración antes de que la gemela dijera algo

Konnie: si nada

Laney: oigan ¿y si vamos al centro comercial?-propuso Laney-dicen que hay una tienda donde venden pulseras, aretes, collares y otras cosas demás ¿vamos?

Lenny: mmmmm…. Claro por que no

Kim: claro

Konnie: si yo quiero-dijo jalando de la mano a Laney y salieron corriendo de belchi's

Laney: ¡Konnie!-grito

Lenny: vamos-dijo ayudando a parar a Kim de su asiento entonces Kim se alarmo al ver que Lenny pagaría todo y puso su mano en la cartera de Lenny

Kim: no Lenny no pagues al menos deja que yo pague lo mió-le dijo y Lenny negó con la cabeza

Lenny: no yo pago-dijo, el y Kim se empezaron a pelear de quien pagaba cosa que gano Lenny

Cuando pagaron Lenny se adelanto y le abrió la puerta a Kim haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Lenny: después de ti-dijo haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara mas

Cuando salieron se encontraron a Laney y a Konnie esperando entonces ellas los vieron y salieron caminando delante del pelirrojo y la peli negra riéndose como unas tontas.

*Conversación de Laney y Konnie*

Konnie: ¿Qué crees que los hizo demorarse tanto?

Laney: tal vez la cuenta Lenny siempre quiere pagar todo cuando venimos con mama

Konnie: si que se parece a su mama-dijo y se empezaron reír y escucharon unas risitas de Kim atrás mientas Lenny le contaba lago protagonizando todo con sus brazos y manos mientras ella reía en voz baja.

*conversación de Lenny y Kim*

Lenny: y eso fue la razón de por que Laney es mas grande que yo-finalizo

Kim: *risitas*-fue su contestación

Lenny: y ¿ahora? ¿Tú cuéntame algo?

Kim: no mis cosas son muy vergonzosas-le dijo sonrojándose

Lenny: no claro que no ¿dime?

Kim: esta bien-le dijo-te acuerdas la vez en la vez que competimos en un concurso de canto pero nunca nadie gano-dijo

Lenny: creo que si-dijo

Kim: yo se quien gano-dijo

Lenny: ¿quien?-dijo emotivo acercándose a Kim

Kim: yo…-dijo en un susurro

Lenny: perdona ¿Quién?

Kim: fui yo-dijo y miro al piso Lenny la miro con admiración

Lenny: eso es genial-grito

Kim: ¿enserio?-dijo levantando su mirada y deteniéndose cosa que Lenny hizo por igual

Lenny: si enserio-le dijo acercándose a ella y ella a el entonces el la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente como ella era mas bajita, el tomo la oportunidad y le beso la frente y ella se sonrojo y abrazo a Lenny mas fuerte.

Kim: Lenny ¿te puedo contar algo?

Lenny: claro puedes confiar en mí-le dijo

Kim: pero caminemos a me voy a poner sentida-le dijo y se soltaron y empezaron a caminar-la otra semana estaba comiendo con mi familia y mi padre hablaba sobre los impuestos de mi madre mientras ella le replicaba enojada mi hermana y yo comíamos en silencio mientras mis padres gritaban hasta que Melody pronuncio el internado…-Lenny la corto

Lenny: ¿Cuál internado?-le pregunto

Kim: un internado de física-le dijo tragando saliva mientras el cielo azul se nublo

Lenny: ¿vas a ir a un internado?-le pregunto

Kim: mas bien quería ir-le dijo

Lenny: ¿Cómo?

Kim: si ahora que lo pensé me quiero quedar en Peaceville pero mis padres me dijeron cosas que me lastimaron-le dijo y bajo la mirada soltando unas lagrimas entonces Lenny la abrazo y ella empezó a llorar hasta que Lenny la separo de el y le limpio los ojos y vio sus ojos negros oscuros y lindos-cosas que me lastimaron

Lenny: ¿como que cosas?-pregunto

Kim: que se iban ya a librar de mi, que no querían a una niña cerebrito en su casa, que ya no les molestaría mas, que solo era un peso muerto en su vida que…-se le rompió la voz-que no era su hija después de todo

Lenny: que malos padres-dijo-es decir, es que ellos se suponen que deben apoyarte en todo pero después de todo tu eres la única sobresaliente en tu familia tu hermana Melody es una experta en hacerte enojar, tu padres son unos expertos en gastar dinero y listo-dijo

Kim: ¿y yo en que soy experta en hacer?

Lenny. Tu eres experta en hacer explotar cosas-se rió

Kim: cállate-le dijo mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el brazo

Lenny. No te creas tu eres experta en… en… en ser una niña única-le dijo haciendo sonrojar a la peli negra el se rió

Kim: cállate-le dijo enojada

Lenny: si ya me callo-le dijo entonces vio el cielo-¿es mi imaginación o va a llover?

Kim: no se- dijo-no esta haciendo aire asi que pienso que si

Lenny: bueno confiare en ti-le dijo picandole la nariz

Kim: ash-dijo volteando sus ojos-hay vienen los Grojtontitos

Lenny: ahhhh con que se te pego lo de Grojtontitos-le dijo

Kim: no es cierto tu me lo pegaste-le dijo entonces Lenny le quito los lentes y la vio le brillaron los ojos igual que a ella

Lenny: oye deberías quitarte mas seguido las gafas te ves linda-le dijo haciendo sonrojar a kim

Kim: ya dámelas-le dijo pero Lenny empezó a correr hacia enfrente-¡LENNY!-grito y empezó a perseguir a el niño pelirrojo ella podía ver sin sus gafas así que no le seria difícil atrapar a Lenny

Lenny: ¿alcánzame? ¿Si puedes?-le grito Lenny

Kim: ¡LENNY!-grito

Kim paso igual que Lenny delante de la pelirroja y la rubia ellas solo se limitaron a sonreír y a retirarse de allí por otro lado cuando Lenny se canso se sentó en la parada del camión a descansar cuando Kim llego toda cansada se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo el le entrego sus lentes y ella se los puso Lenny la miro y ella le sonrió torcidamente entonces lo que menos esperaban empezó a llover y en la parada del camión se vieron obligados a pararse para ceder su asiento a mayores entonces la parada se lleno y ellos quedaron contra el anuncio del lado de la parada Kim quedo muy pegada a Lenny y el a ella ellos estaban sonrojados a mas no poder hasta que llego un muchacho y empujo por accidente a Kim y ella se choco contra Lenny que la atrapo en el acto quedando abrasados ella tenia su cara enterrada en el pecho de su amigo ella la volteo quedando en su hombro y el con la barbilla en su cabeza.

Kim: sabes Lenny…-le dijo el se quito de su cabeza solo para verla a la cara

Lenny: ¿Qué?

Kim: siempre me has gustado-dijo en un susurro

Lenny: yo tambien-dijo susurrando en el oido de su "amiga" ella se sonrojo

Kim: ¿Qué te parece ser mas que amigo?-le propuso

Lenny: Mmmmmm…. No se…- dijo ¿a ti que te parece?

Kim: me parece bien- le dijo solo para pararce de puntitas y darle a Lenny un dulce y tierno beso en los labios

Lenny: Te amo-le susurro

Kim: lo se –le dijo


	5. Una Semana De Locura

_**Hola…**_

 _ **Chicos aquí yo otra vez ya saben aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Yo Te Esperare no se por que estoy escribiendo ahora si estoy enojada, triste, feliz, furiosa, rencorosa, arrepentida, etc.… me siento así por algo que paso esque me pele con mi mejor amigo y le dije ciertas cosa pero no se por que les digo esto por que se que no les importa una ****** o quien sabe y pues sin mas el Fic.**_

 _ **En el Cáp. Anterior….**_

Lenny: Te amo-le susurro

Kim: lo se –le dijo

Entonces Kim sonrió y Lenny la beso otra vez dulcemente el beso duro mas pero algo llamado oxigeno de hizo presente Kim le devolvió el beso.

Kim: ¿y las otras?-pregunto refiriéndose a otras como Laney y Konnie

Lenny: no lo se-dijo levantando los hombros

Kim: bueno-dijo y le agarro la mano a Lenny tímidamente entrelazando sus dedos Lenny se sonrojo-te vez muy lindo así

Lenny: igual tu-le dijo y ella se sonrojo Lenny se rió-vez te vez linda

Pero lo que ellos no vieron fue que Grojband estaba en la parada y cierta peli azul echaba humos por las orejas y sus ojos eran llamas entrando en calor.

Carrie: arg como Lenny puede ser feliz con esa-dijo enojada

Corey: no se-dijo abrazando a Carrie para que no asesinara a Kim a sangre fría

Carrie: arg-ella solo empezó a refunfuñar cosas sobre el amor igual que Corey al acordarse de ese día (ustedes saben cuando… cachetada… pelirroja… ira interna… ya saben ustedes saben) Kin y Kon solo se miraban entre si como hablando con los ojos

 _ **Con Laney…**_

 _ **Pov'Laney**_

OMFG no puedo creer esto acabo de dejar a mi hermano con mi mejor amiga solos en media tempestad no puedo creerlo aun así no puedo creer que la tormenta me agarro a medio camino y estoy toda empapada esto no es justo.

Laney: ¡Diablos! ¿Por que no me traje un paraguas? Ha si por que estaba soleado no nublado-me decía a mi misma hasta que resbale y alguien me atrapo por la cintura era alto castaño y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro-¿¡Luke!?-grite

Luke: si soy yo-dijo levantándome aun agarrándome de la cintura a lo que me sonroje mucho-pero la pregunta es mejor ¿Qué haces tú a media tormenta de lluvia sin suéter?-me pregunto

Laney: ah esque fui al centro comercial con unas amigas y la lluvia me atrapo jeje-le dije nerviosamente y riéndome

Luke: ven vamos te llevo a tu casa-me dijo y empezó a caminar llevándome con el-y dime ¿Quién es ese tal Corey Riffin?-me pregunto

Laney: bueno es tema delicado pero te lo resumiré-le dijo juntando mis manos- éramos mejores amigos desde los 5 años, luego conocimos a Kin y Kon, los cuatro hicimos una banda llamada Grojband, luego nos dimos cuenta de que Carrie Beff novia de Corey hizo una banda llamada Newmans entonces empezó una rivalidad excepto con Lenny por que es mi hermano, luego pasamos muchas aventuras no te digo cuales son muchas, hasta que cante una canción hirieron mis sentimientos, luego el horror Carrie Beff, Kim y Konnie las gemelas, Lenny y yo hicimos una banda y asta allí-le dije todo con la mirada baja en todo el trayecto me di cuenta de que llegamos a mi casa.

 _ **(Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que Luke sabe el camino a la casa de Laney? les diré Laney tantos años ha vivido en Peaceville que ya se sabe el camino a su casa hasta con los ojos cerrados puede llegar y pues Luke ya sabrán como o si otra cosa quien ha visto la serie anime SAO 2 (GGO) les será parecida una cosa no es Corney les repito no es CORNEY)**_

Laney: bueno Luke creo que es hora de que te vallas-le dije sonriendo ya que no sabia que intenciones tenia pero me di cuenta de que estaba empapado-ah espera ahora que me fijo ven pasa te tienes que secar-le dije el me iba a replicar pero lo jale de la mano entramos y cerré la puerta-bueno el baño esta allí

Luke: horita vuelvo-me dijo en cuanto cerro la puerta grite como una fangirl mas por mi hermano que por mi entonces Luke volvió no tenia camisa y traía un pantalón que le dije que había en el baño-ola quiero decirte que la camisa no me quedo-me dijo sonriendo tiernamente yo enrojecí

Laney: ah bueno deja busco una-le dije

Salir a tropezones de la habitación hacia la mía entonces busque y encontré una de Corey entonces mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y solloce en la camisa aun lo seguía queriendo y nunca lo había dejado de hacer ni por nada del mundo entonces alguien abrió la puerta era luke me seque las lagrimas- etto etto aquí esta la camisa-le dije y le tendí la camiseta el la agarro y se la paso por la cabeza y luego por los brazos le quedaba a la perfección se veía lindo entonces el me sonrió y me ruborice pero no se noto por mis pecas (si algunos no saben Laney tiene pecas) el se acerco peligrosamente a mi y me petrifique entonces el me beso y lo que mas me sorprendí fue que le correspondí solo que no se sentía como cuando Corey y yo nos besamos en año nuevo entonces el paso una mano a través de mi playera pero le detuve el me abrazo fuertemente y su esfuerzo por quitarme la playera fue en vano entonces (algunos no lo saben se que en el Cáp. Anterior tenia un vestido pero se cambio antes de ir a belchi's) el me oprimo mas mis esfuerzo perdieron fuerza y logro quitarme la playera entonces el seguía besándome jugando con nuestras lenguas el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda y yo cada vez me asustaba mas estaba apunto de quitarme el brasiel (o como se escriba) pero no lo hacia entonces me apreso contra la pared con sus manos sobre mis muñecas el me besaba mi cuello con pasión entonces empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda pero dudaba sobre que alguien me escuchara empecé a llorar el bajaba mas seguía besándome con pasión yo solo pedía ayuda.

 _ **Fin del pov'Laney**_

En la parada… _**(Con Grojband) (Esto paso mientras Laney se encontró con Luke)**_

Carrie le platicaba algo a los gemelos pero Corey solo estaba mirando el piso pensativo estaba pensando en una pelirroja con ojos verdes (¿Lenny? No Laney) su novia (que asco me da pronunciar eso) lo volteo a ver con cara de preocupación.

Carrie: Corey cariño ¿pasa algo?

Corey: no nada solo pienso es todo-dijo

Carrie: ¿se puede saber en que?-dijo enojada

Corey: nada importante-le dijo Carrie le volteo la cara enojada entonces a Corey le llego el presentimiento de que Laney estaba en problemas- chicos y cariño tengo que irme corriendo se me olvido que tenia que lavar los platos y si no lo hago Trina me mata-explico rápido todos asintieron extrañados y Corey salio corriendo por donde se fue Laney

 _ ***pensamientos de Corey***_

Tengo que encontrar a Laney se que esta en problemas y muchos.

 _ ***Fin de los pensamientos de Corey***_

Corey corría a todo dar a la casa de Laney el sabia que ella estaba en problemas igual de que ella sentía miedo mucho mas del que podía imaginarse ella cuando llego a la calle de Laney entre la lluvia vio que la luz del cuarto de Laney y sala estaba prendida cosa que era extraña ya que nunca dejaban la luz de la sala prendida entonces todo empapado entro en la casa silenciosamente hasta que escucho unos gritos sofocados arriba entonces a carrera subió las escaleras y encontró el cuarto de Laney abrió de un portazo y vio que Laney estaba sobre su cama contra la pared estaba reteniendo a ¡LUKE! Ella estaba sin playera a el no le parecía extraño una vez vio a Laney así cuando Laney se cambiaba tenían 14 años y ella le pego por no tocar cuando el entro los dos voltearon a verlo y Corey corrió hacia Luke y lo tacleo y se empezaron a pelear Laney solo los veía.

Corey: Laney corre solo corre-le dijo pero parecía que Corey no peleaba bien entonces Luke y el entraron al baño Luke quedando encima de el Corey entonces Luke agarro una peine de punta fina bajando al mano rápidamente hacia el pecho de Corey entonces Luke callo y Laney se encontraba con las manos arriba había golpeado a Luke con su grabadora entonces Laney se desplomo de rodillas y Corey la abrazo ella empezó a llorar-ya tranquila esta todo bien ¿tu estas bien?

Laney: s...si-balbuce aun llorando-gracias-le dijo

Corey: si de nada-le dijo-no preguntes como sabia solo lo presentí

Laney: bien-le dijo-Corey creo que te tienes que ir-le dijo

Corey: ¿Por qué?

Laney: por que Lenny te mata si me ve así y tu aquí-le dijo-pero antes de que te vayas-le dijo-quiero disculparme por que te pegue no debí haberlo hecho se que tu no lo hacías con esa intención pero solo quería decirte que todo lo que te dije era…-Corey la corto

Corey: verdad-le dijo-lo se pero yo soy el que tiene que disculparse no debí haberte echo eso-le dijo luego agrego con una sonrisa-¿me perdonas?

Laney: claro que si-le dijo-¿tú me perdonas?

Corey: no tengo que perdonarte nada-le dijo para luego abrazarla-¿amigos?

Laney: amigos-finalizo devolviéndole el abrazo

Corey: será mejor que me valla-le dijo parándose y ayudándola a pararse

Laney: vamos-le dijo cuando entraron al cuarto ella se puso una playera de Corey cuando estaban en la entrada se despidió de Corey también le presto un paraguas-nos vemos en la escuela

Corey: nos vemos te lo devuelvo en la escuela-le dijo el se alejo caminando hasta que se perdió

Laney: no vemos amor mió-dijo para cerrar la puerta y deslizarse por ella y gritar como fangirl

Cuando la tormenta paro Lenny y Kim volvieron a casa y Kim paso al noche allí Laney estaba dormida ya y Luke, Luke estaba afuera en un basurero con una botella de cerveza en la mano Kim paso la noche en cuarto de Lenny (no paso nada pervertidos) ya que Laney estaba dormida en toda su cama y su cuarto pues todo destrozado pero Lenny no hizo nada creo que le dio un ataque de ira por algo pues al fin y acabo era su hermana que podía hacer.

Al día siguiente…. _**(No me acuerdo creo que es Miércoles en el Fic me refiero a eso)**_

 _ **Pov'Lenny**_

Me levante y tenia a alguien en el pecho era una pequeña peli negra sonreí era Kim era cierto se quedo en casa me levante y ella se movió y arrugo la nariz se veía tan linda la moví con ternura y delicadeza ella abrió los ojos me vio y sonrió.

Lenny: buenos días amor-le dije

Kim: buenos días cariño-me contesto-oye hoy no toca clase

Lenny: si pero es temprano bueno no tanto voy a preparar el desayuno tu ve con Laney a que te preste algo de ropa vamos-le dije nos paramos ayer le preste una playera mía le quedaba caída de hombros y grande pero se veía bien de gris con negro ella salio de mi habitación y escuche con tocaba la puerta y unos refunfuños de parte de Laney solo gire mis ojos y me cambie baje Kim ya no estaba allí en la puerta.

 _ **Fin del pov'Lenny**_

 _ **En el cuarto de Laney**_

Laney: bueno viéndote pienso que dormiste con mi hermano-le dijo haciendo sonrojar a Kim Laney la miro picadamente-ya suelta la sopa

Kim: bueno tu hermano y yo ya somos novios oficiales-le dijo Laney agrando lo ojos y le brillaron y soltó el grito mas fuerte de una fangirl que sonó por todo Peaceville-ya solo dame ropa para cambiarme

Laney: viendo te creo que te daré algo gris y blanco-le dijo entonces se metió a su armario y de allí saco dos conjuntos unos de colores y otro gris y blanco

Los atuendos consistían en una playera blanca con puntitos negros, unos jeans ajustados grises oscura, con unas botas de color negro y de los lados unas hebillas color plata cuadrada, también tenia pulseras muchas ese se lo puso Kim

El otro era una playera de tirantes anchos de color arco iris (ya saben de todo colores), con unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla, unos zapatos de color verde con una decoración de un pequeño moño de color rosa, una diadema de color azul y pulseras muchas de colores que decían motivaciones ese se lo puso Laney.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina olía bien, claro Lenny en taller de cocina como no, entraron a al cocina y Lenny se quedo boquiabierto cuando vio a Kim ella se sonrojo

Laney: antes de que digas algo ya lo se puedes decirle los cumplidos mas cursis de la vida-le dijo agarrado un plato y poniendo el tocino que Lenny preparaba cuando lo hizo le quito a Lenny el asarten y la espátula laney se sentó a ver la escena.

Lenny: te vez hermosa-le dijo

Kim: tu también te vez guapo-le dijo Lenny traía una camisa pegada de cuados azules y blancos, un pantalón de color negro y unos tenis cafés su pelo estaba alborotado como siempre-como siempre

Lenny: bueno tenemos 15 minutos para desayunar así que coman con calma-dijo Kim se sentó al lado derecho de Laney y Lenny del lado izquierdo de Laney ella se sentía oprimida nadie hablaba-dime Laney ¿Qué paso en tu cuarto?

Laney: etto… etto…-no dijo nada solo su mirada se ponía avergonzada y sus ojos se dilataban-etto…etto… nada de nada de lo que puedas preocuparte nada, nada, nada y mil veces nada-dijo rápidamente Lenny levanto una ceja y Laney frunció el seño entonces se voltearon a ver uno contra otro era un desafió de miradas

Lenny: no, no es cierto cuando me fije en tu cuarto estaba destrozado la pintura, tu pecera, el espejo, la cortina del baño estaba tirada o jalada dime Layana Rachel Penn ¿Qué paso en tu cuarto?

Laney: nada si ya te dije-replico enojada para levantarse y encaminarse a su cuarto y azotar la puerta evidentemente enojada con Lenny se escucho un grito de furia y un golpe-¡Te Odio!-grito

Lenny: ahhhh-suspiro Lenny-no se que voy a hacer con ella

Kim: déjala ella lo resolverá sola deja que se desahogue-le dijo Kim triste

Lenny: vamos a la escuela-le dijo-ella ira mas al rato

Cuando Lenny y Kim se fueron Laney bajo y se sentó en el sillón prendió el televisor estaban las noticias.

Oportuna: soy Oportuna Sucesos aquí en el centro de la ciudad donde me avisan que aquí en Peaceville habrá una tormenta de lluvias y que no saben exactamente cuando sucederán-dijo la peli negra-los dejamos con Murmurolfo Noticines

La imagen cambio a otro lugar de la ciudad que Laney lo conocía como el infierno el salón de belleza donde iba Trina cada semana.

Murmurolfo: aquí Oportuna gracia bueno aquí me acaban de reportar sobre que esta primera tormenta será a las ocho en punto de la mañana…-Laney escucho esto y salio corriendo de la casa si agarrar un paraguas a mirar siquiera la hora.

 _ **Afuera**_

 _ **Pov'Laney**_

Diablos debí haberme salido con Lenny aunque estuviera enojada con el ¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto a mi? Mis piernas me duelen tanto *face palm*

Laney: ¿oye? ¿Por qué fue eso?

Laney E: por que ere una tonta no trajiste un paraguas y ya va a llover-me dijo y desapareció

Voltee a ver el cielo y estaba nublado empecé a correr más rápido como un rayo (fan: ¿enserio? *Empezó a correr* Yo: espera era una metáfora estaba hablando metafóricamente) entonces la tormenta llego y me empapo toda bueno no toda.

 _ **Fin del pov'Laney**_

 _ **Pov'Corey**_

OMFG este día no puede ser peor salí de casa y estaba lloviendo y que me encontré a una pequeña pelirroja sonriendo cuando me vio ella camino hacia mi tenia el pelo mojado y también su chamarra.

Laney: Hoooooooo ola princeso es tu hora de llevarme a la escuela-me dijo y sonrió empezamos a caminar ella se sacudía el pelo cuando le vi la cara aparentemente se veía enojada y linda ¿espera…? ¿Linda?-¿entonces…? Gracias por salvarme

Corey: eso es lo que hacen los princesos-le dije haciéndole una reverencia con lo que conseguí un codazo en las costillas-ya no me pegues

Laney: bueno solo que estoy enojada…-me dijo

Corey: eso se nota-le dije

Laney: ¿enserio soy tan obvia?

Corey: si en tu mirada se ve que cualquiera que te desobedezca le rompes el cráneo, en resumen, si eres taaaaaan obvia-le dije riendo

Laney: hay ya cállate esque Lenny me pregunto sobre lo de ayer y yo no le quería decir y me hizo enojar-me dijo

Corey: wow si que Lenny se parece a su mama-le dije a lo que ella rió-, es verdad se parece mucho, lucha por sacarle la sopa a los demás

Laney: si solo que si estoy enojada con el y mucho pero le tengo que contar sobre Luke-me dijo triste

Corey: vamos no pierdas el animo tu dile pero espero que no le rompa su madre por que si no-le dije ella rió y vi que llegamos al instituto ósea en pocas palabras D-O-L-O-R-bueno llegamos

Laney: si llegamos-me dijo para mi sorpresa me beso la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar-adiós

Corey: adiós…-le iba a decir algo mas pero me calle ella salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta y entro empecé a caminar pero unos labios me pararon era Carrie ella me besaba apasionadamente se separo de mi-¡CARRIE!-grite sorprendido 

Carrie: ola amor te vi y llegue corriendo-me dijo con una sonrisa pero yo no la veía de la misma manera creo que me gusta alguien mas-y pues ¿Qué hacer aquí?

Corey: ah pues estaba apunto de entrar a la escuela pero me detuviste vamos-le dije y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada, cuando entre Carrie ya no venia conmigo entonces vi una bolita de niños y niñas tenían teléfonos creo que se estaban peleando. Laney llego y miro horrorizada la escena.

Laney: ¡LENNY!-grito empecé a correr cuando llegue vi que Lenny y Luke peleaban Lenny se veía furioso me acerque a los dos y agarre a Luke de las muñecas les di dos vueltas para torcérselas y el grito Lenny me miro

Corey: wow wow wow antes de que digas algo permíteme-le dije para soltarles las muñecas a Luke el callo de rodillas me pare enfrente de el-Luke, Luke, Luke te habrás arrepentido por haberle hecho esto a Laney-le dije y le aseste un rodillazo en su estomago el tosio-ahora si todo tuyo-le dije todos me miraban sorprendidos

Lenny: pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes?-me pregunto

Corey: por que fui yo quien la salve-le dije enojado-idiota-susurre para irme caminando a clase de química cosa que me gustaba cuando pase al lado de Laney le toque la mano ella se ruborizo me reí

 _ **Fin del pov'Corey**_

 _ **Pov'Laney**_

Cuando caminaba hacia clase de historia tenia a un idiota con el ojos morado atrás mió con Kim y Konnie bombardeándolo de preguntas estaba enojada con el y seguiría así si no me daba una explicación.

Lenny: Laney vamos no te enojes sabias que le iba a romper la cara-me dijo tocándome el hombro yo me sobresalte que lo aparte violentamente- ahora veo no estas de humor niña

Laney: cállate-le dije enojada caminando mas rápido

Kim: vamos Laney no eches mas humos de los que hay-me dijo Kim yo solo le gruñi-bueno

Lenny: mira Laney ¿Por qué no quisiste decirme?-me pregunto a lo que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas me detuve y voltee el me miro sorprendido

Laney: por que ella me dijo que si lo hacia no tendría piedad alguna-le dije solo para salir corriendo dejando caer algunas hojas de dibujos pero no me importaba.

 _ **Fin del pov'Laney**_

 _ **Pov'Lenny**_

" _ **Ella"**_ maldita sea por que tienes que arruinar su vida "Ella" me respondió

"Ella": jajajajaja por que es divertido tu lo sabes hermanito-me dijo

Entrando en mi mente una replica de Laney pero no era ella, ella tenia el pelo negro como la noche largo ondulado, unos ojos de color carmesí, ella tenia un vestido medio gris del escote lo tenia desgarrado como arrancado era corto le quedaba arriba de la rodilla mas arriba también en la cintura tenia un cintillo rosa, unas mayas de rayas grises y moradas oscuras y unas balerinas rosas ella sonreía burlonamente.

Lenny: cállate tu no eres mi hermana solo eres un sentimiento de mi hermana

Ella: aja pero sabes que nunca lograra liberarse de mí tú recuerdas esa vez cuando salí a la luz fue muy divertido cuando yo bese a…-le corte

Lenny: cállate tu solo eres una traidora tu eras mi hermana no hasta que Laney se enamoro de ese Corey y tu entraste a ser uno de los sentimientos de ella

Ella: cállate tú lo dices para hacerme sentir culpable-me siseo mi hermana-ustedes nunca sabrán cuando llegare-me dijo para desaparecer pero la detuve agarrándola de la cintura pero ella desaparecían con unas lagrimas goteándole.

Lenny: ¡SABRINA!-grite frustrado

 _ **Fin del pov'Lenny**_

Lenny se despertó jadeando.

Lenny: ¡SABRINA!-grito para despertar a la persona que estaba sentada en una silla justo al lado de su cama

Laney: ¡Lenny!-grito la chica-¡Nunca en la vida vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre!-le grito su hermana

Lenny: pero este yo…-le balbuceo a su hermana-la vi-susurro Laney se alejo de el horrorizada esto era muy mala señal la pelirroja se miro al espejo sus mechas se habrían vuelto mas anchas y mas oscuras, y su pelo era mas largo y ondulado su hermano la miraba sorprendido-Laney tranquila

Laney: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Laney corriendo fuera del cuarto y cerrando su puerta aterrada

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Lenny: no se no quiere salir de su cuarto-hablaba con Kim y Konnie en la cocina Laney no quería bajar Lenny ya había tocado como 500 veces y ella no abría solo se escuchaban ruidos y cosas rompiéndose-muy bien chicas iremos

Cuando subieron arriba Lenny toco la puerta esta se abrió sola la cerradura estaba rota cuanto los tres adolescentes entraron al cuarto estaba oscuro las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y morado los cuadros habían desaparecido, su tocador era de color blanco, su armario era de color morado sus ropas eran oscuras moradas, negras, y mas colores oscuros gris, azul oscuro todo oscuro y así entonces se escucho una risita de niña chiquita los tres retrocedieron hacia la puerta una sombra se acercaba lentamente con pasos silenciosos y grasilmente hacia ellos lo único que se vio fue.

Unos ojos de color carmesí y una sonrisa con dos colmillos afilados como una aguja.

¿?: ¿Me extrañaste hermanito?-dijo la sombra y su sonrisa se ensancho Lenny quedo petrificado

 _ **Hoooooooo ola chicos wajajajajajaja wajajajajajaja amo dejarlos en suspenso esto va genial de los geniales quiero agradecerles a todos (excepto a Lyna) nah se crea amiga yo le agradezco mucho con sus reviews ustedes igual me encanta leer sus reviews así que muchas gracias y esperen con muchas ansias el siguiente Cáp. De Yo Te Esperare**_

 _ **Bay Bay.**_


	6. Problemas y muchos Primera parte

_**Hola niños ¿Cómo están? Bien pos que bien ya estoy aquí enferma y todo lo demás que les dije les traigo un nuevo Cáp. De Yo Te Esperare espero que les guste y pues sin mas el Fic.**_

 _ **Tenemos problemas y muchos**_

¿?: ¿Me extrañaste hermanito?-dijo la sombra y su sonrisa se ensancho Lenny quedo petrificado

Lenny: Sa…Sa… ¿Sabrina?-pregunto Lenny

Sabrina: bingo-dijo para moverse como antes silenciosa y gracilmente como un gato

Lenny: tú ¿Cómo lograste…?

Sabrina: ¿Cómo logre liberarme? Muy simple espantaste a tu "supuesta hermana" ella tenia miedo de que yo saliera tubo pensamientos nada lindos y salí-dijo la niña con una sonrisa

Lenny: ¿y que le paso a Laney?

Sabrina: ah ¿a esta Rachel? Nada solo es un sentimiento mas-Sabrina rió-pero tranquilo hermanito no te haré sufrir

Lenny: …-el no dijo nada entonces Sabrina salio de la habitación cuando quedo al lado de Lenny el la agarro del brazo reteniéndola-no te saldrás con la tuya

Sabrina: hay que pena ya lo hice-le susurro y salio de la habitación riendo en voz baja

Kim: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto

Konnie: O_O-

Lenny: este luego les digo-dijo esto y salio corriendo dejando a Kim y a Konnie solas

 _ **Afuera**_

 _ **Pov'Sabrina**_

Jajajajaja aun no puedo creer que haya salido era mi deseo de toda mi vida, pero en el fondo me siento mal como si le quitara la vida a alguien como una asesina me siento mal creo que lo que hice fue algo mal hecho mas bien no fue justo creo que merezco estar en la mente de Laney. Ella no se merece esto le quite la vida, le quite el amor, cariño, amabilidad, dulzura y lo mas importante su corazón.

Sabrina: arg! Creo que debo caminar un rato-dije para caminar pero choque con alguien-¿pero que…?-dije pero vi a una peli rosa en el piso-hay lo siento mucho

¿?: Arg! Pero que diablos amiga debes tener mas cuidad-me dijo la peli rosa con su maquillaje corrido

Sabrina: ¿ah? ¿Este? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-le pregunte ella desvió la mirada-me llamo Sabrina

¿?: Me llamo Trina-me contesto-no, no necesito ayuda gracias

Sabrina: segura parece como si te hubieran traicionado-le dije, una palabra resonó en mi cabeza "traidora", ella me abrazo fuertemente-¡wow! Tranquila amiga ¿Qué pasa?

Trina: esque mi amiga Mina me dijo unas cuantas cosas, me hizo sentir mal y me humillo enfrente del chico que me gusta y de todos yo solo le solté una cachetada y salí corriendo de allí ella no tenia el derecho de decir esas cosa enfrente de mi y mucho menos enfrente de mi ex-amor-me dijo decaída entonces escuchamos a alguien que gritaba "Trina, Trina…" repetidas veces entonces Trina me jalo y me aventó en un arbusto ella solo se sentó en el pasto y se llevo las rodillas al pecho y se la abrazo entonces una muchacha de pelo azul no se que color era se le acerco a Trina y cuando apenas la iba a tocar el hombro Trina le aparto la mano de un golpe fuerte-¡¿tu que haces aquí?! ¡TRIDORA!

Mina: estoy aquí por que saliste corriendo y este… espera un momento ¿traidora?

Trina: si tu eres solo eso tu eres una desgraciada aun cuando te brinde apoyo cuando Carrie se enojo contigo cuando te di todos mis ahorros solo para que pera que le invitaras unos estupidos tacos a Nick Mallory-le dijo llorando de nuevo

Mina: ¡Ja! Tu ayudándome con Carrie si esa fuiste tu…-se quedo callada

Trina: ¡Mina! No trates de negarlo tu muy sabes que yo hice todo eso no lo niegues es mejor solo aléjate no hagas mas daño aquí

Mina solo le miro y Trina lloraba mas Mina se empezó a retirar pero paso una motoneta de color agua y allí estaba un muchacho castaño debo admitirlo estaba guapo pero esto fue interrumpido por un grito de un hombre. Lenny.

Lenny: ¡SABRINA!-grito-digo ¡LANEY!-grito solo enfurecí y salí de mi escondite y me abalance sobre el, el se sorprendió que no alcanzo a protegerse-¡AHHHH!

Sabrina: te dije que no llamaras así-le dije entonces empezamos a rodar colina abajo con Lenny gritando como niña

 _ **Fin del pov'Sabrina**_

 **Chicos sorry por que quedo cortito pero tenia prisa y pos el tiempo se me va deprisa aparte me tengo que bañar y cambiar, arreglar mis cosas de la escuela, hacer alguna que otras tareas si se que me dirán pero Sofía si se que son las 9:00 p.m. pero aun así tengo que así que les prometo que el próximo será mas largo así como los siguientes que haré ¿si? Gracias dejen reviews como siempre y gracias por todo el apoyo brindado aquí. Con todo mi armorsh los dejo. Enjoy.**


	7. Problemas y muchos Segunda Part

_**Problemas y muchos, segunda parte**_

 _Sabrina: te dije que no llamaras así-le dije entonces empezamos a rodar colina abajo con Lenny gritando como niña_

 _ **Fin del pov'Sabrina**_

 _ **Pov'Lenny**_

 _Sabrina me ataco y caímos cuesta abajo pero una simple y linda pregunta ¡¿Cómo es que nuestra calle esta cuesta abajo?! Bueno total yo iba gritando como una niña y Sabrina rasguñaba mi cara furiosa le pare sus manos pero seguimos rodando._

 _Lenny: haber ya párale_

 _Sabrina: mira esto te pasa por llamarme así-me dijo enojada entonces caímos en la calle ¡si! No más colinas-pero de todas maneras yo… ¡ayúdame! Cállate-me le quede mirando estaba peleándose con Laney que cosa mas ¿extraña?_

 _Lenny: ¿okay? Esto es lo mas extraño de mi vida_

 _Sabrina:_ _ **¡KYAAAAAAA!**_ _-chillo Sabrina corrí hacia ella y vi que estaba en el piso agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza-sal de mi cabeza ya ¡ya! Por favor ¡saaaaal!-gritaba ella entonces un brillo la cubrió y al lado de ella se veía una chica de pelo negro por igual al de Sabrina, esa chica se levanto aturdida agarrándose la cabeza se incorporo lentamente con los ojos cerrados los abrió sus ojos eran de color carmesí era como una replica de Sabrina pero el pelo era ondulado y le llegaba a la cintura._

 _Me fije en lo que ambas vestían sus colores eran invertidos._

 _Sabrina usaba una playera de color blanca, unos jeans negros y unos tenis de color negro._

 _La otra chica usaba una playera de color negro, unos jeans de color blancos y unos tenis de color blanco._

 _Sabrina: ¿Maia?_

 _Maia: ola hermanita_

 _Sabrina: pero se supone que tú debes estar aquí-dijo apuntándose a la cabeza_

 _Maia: hay que pena pero tu lo dijiste se supone-le dijo sonriendo_

 _Lenny: muy bien ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_

 _Maia: Lenny-dijo y se me acerco y me abrazo fuertemente-soy Laney pero mi nombre es Maia en la vida rea…_

 _¿?:_ _ **¡ALTO!**_

 _Sabrina y Maia: diablos Lenny escóndete-me dijeron al mismo tiempo yo solo me escondí atrás de un coche y vi a una mujer grande y fuerte, trague saliva._

 _Lenny: ¿seguras de que podrán con ella?-pregunte_

 _ **Fin del pov'Lenny**_

 _Sabina: claro…_

 _Maia: que si-sonrieron las dos entonces ellas dos corrieron hacia la mujer que aparecía entre el humo. Lizbeth. Ellas empezaron a hacer movimientos en el aire como gimnasia un brillo las cubrió y apareció una chica pelirroja baja con una playera gris, unos jeans blancos y unos tenis de color negro. Laney._

 _Laney se detuvo enfrente de la hilera de basura ella, Lizbeth, hizo una mueca de desagrado._

 _Lizbeth: arg! Primero escapan y se fusionan otra vez ¿Por qué? Solo es una táctica barata, deja de ser quien no eres yo se quien eres en verdad_

 _Laney: no, no sabes-dijo sonriendo por ultimo y empezó a cantar._

 _ **Laney ya esta devuelta**_

 _ **Y no voy a caer en manos**_

 _ **Como las tuyas por que**_

 _ **Tengo más fuerza y todo**_

 _ **En mi dice *ve por ella***_

 _Entonces empezaron a avanzar hasta quedar de frente, una de la otra,_

 _ **Tus reglas no afectan a**_

 _ **Nuestras almas**_

 _ **Ven aquí sin ninguna de tus armas**_

 _ **Vamos solas tú y yo**_

 _ **Vamos una contra dos**_

 _Esta Lizbeth había sacado un tipo arma de electricidad cosa que a Lenny no le gusto ya que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda._

 _ **Ven aquí y golpéame si puedes**_

 _ **Que no vez que estamos mejor**_

 _ **De lo que crees**_

 _ **Veo que odias la manera**_

 _ **En la que somos**_

 _ **Pero creo por que tu**_

 _ **Estas sola.**_

 _ **No vas a separar lo**_

 _ **Que hacemos juntas**_

 _ **Podremos encontrar**_

 _ **Más de una ruta**_

 _ **Todo vuelve a regresar**_

 _ **A su lugar**_

 _ **Por que somos el doble**_

 _ **De lo que tú eres**_

 _ **Hermanas hechas…**_

 _ **De-e-e-e-e**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _ **De-e-e-e-e**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _Se hizo un pequeño espacio y seguían peleando como unas reinas, con artes marciales y le estaban ganando a Laney en cada movimiento pero ella no se rendía._

 _ **Esto es lo que soy**_

 _ **Lo que somos dos**_

 _ **Y si crees poder vencerme**_

 _ **Debes pensar otra vez**_

 _ **Pues soy un sentimiento**_

 _ **Y nunca acabare**_

 _ **Pues vete sin mi planeta,**_

 _ **Y sin mis amigos también**_

 _ **Ven aquí y golpéame si puedes**_

 _ **Que no vez que estamos mejor**_

 _ **De lo que crees se que piensas**_

 _ **Que yo debo temerte por que**_

 _ **Viste lo que soy de frente**_

 _ **Somos mas de lo que tu**_

 _ **Puedes mirar**_

 _ **La paciencia es lo que menos**_

 _ **Va a importar**_

 _ **Uso su fuerza y su paciencia**_

 _ **Para mi conveniencia**_

 _Laney tenía la ropa hecha jirones y su cara tenia varios rasguños de parte de Lizbeth se veía cansada pero seguía luchando no importaba que._

 _ **Hermanas hechas…**_

 _ **De-e-e-e-e**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _ **De-e-e-e-e…**_

 _ **Y es mas fuerte que tu**_

 _ **De-e-e-e-e**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _ **Y es mas fuerte que tu**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _ **Amo-o-o-r**_

 _Y es mas fuerte que tu_

 _Laney había lanzado a Lizbeth a su propia nave donde callo en el núcleo de esta y exploto junto con Lizbeth en un millón de pedazos. (Yo2: Gore, Gore, Gore Yo: no es Gore Yo2: ahhh)._

 _Cuando estaba la pelea se escucho una explosión por todo_ _Peaceville y atajo a todos al lugar de la pelea_ _más_ _a un cierto peli azul._

 _ **Pov'Laney**_

 _Cuando termine de pelear con Lizbeth salí corriendo de allí nadie debía saber que tenia un alter ego en mi vida ya que mi "alter ego" era mala y seria muy malo para la sociedad, escuchaba como Lenny gritaba mi nombre y una cuantas lagrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, nadie excepto Lenny, Kim y Konnie sabían sobre mi otra personalidad ellos son buenos amigos así que no creo que me traicionen por otra persona. Cuando entre en el parque choque con alguien y caímos al piso cuando voltea ver a la persona no espere ver esos ojos azules otra vez._

 _ **Con las gemelas…**_

 _Cuando Lenny salió del cuarto había dejado a las gemelas en shock y mas a Kim que no despertaba de su transe mientras Konnie hacia lo necesario para despertarla. Cuando Konnie de dijo que algo de Lenny ella despertó de su trance se veía furiosa._

 _Kim: ¿Dónde esta el desgraciado?_

 _Konnie: no te creas hermana solo lo dije para que despertaras_

 _Kim: uff menos mal por que si no lo mataba pedazo por pedazo_

 _Konnie: wow_

 _Las gemelas corrieron hasta la puerta la cual Kim abrió con tal violencia que las bisagras se soltaron haciendo que la puerta se callera al piso y Kim retrocediera asuntada._

 _Kim: eso si estuvo cerca ahora ¿Dónde esta Lenny?_

 _Konnie: mmmm… ah allí esta_

 _La rubia apunto a un lado lejano donde terminaba la calle y Kim pudo reconocer perfectamente el pelo pelirrojo que se alzaba calle abajo, Kim corrió hacia su novio (awww que lindo siempre quise escribir esto) y cuando estaba cerca de el alguien le metió el pie pero su hermana la agarro ellas voltearon y vieron a una ex amiga sonriendo burlonamente hacia la peli- negra. Las tres se vieron desafiantes durante un rato hasta darse de a gritos captando la atención de un pelirrojo._

 _ **Con los gemelos… XD**_

 _Ellos, bueno, estaban en su casa jugando videojuegos mientras comían sándwiches de queso (mmmm… Delicioso:3)._

 _Kin: ¿oye Kon?_

 _Kon: si Kin_

 _Kin: no, nada_

 _Kon: ah, ok_

 _ **En el parque… ósea con Laney**_

 _Baje la mirada rápidamente antes de que me viera y me pare sacudiéndome la ropa el se paro extrañado y se me quedo viendo me puse nerviosa no quería verlo y hablar con el no estaba de humos para hablar._

 _Corey: he, ¿te he visto en algún lado?_

 _Laney: no, no así que mejor me voy_

 _Cuando empecé a caminar me tomo de hombro y me quede petrificada con lo que me dijo cuando el se alejo me desplome en una banca y me quede pensando en lo que me dijo, "Mentirosa", en susurro al oído entonces alguien toco mi hombro y me sobresalte era una pequeña niña como de cinco años o menos suspire del alivio ella me veía con sus inocentes ojos color café avellana._

 _Niña: disculpe señorita, me preguntaba si usted podía bajar mi pelota del árbol es que mis amigos y yo estábamos jugando y la pelota se voló_

 _Laney: claro pequeña_

 _Entonces me pare de la banca y la niña me guio a un árbol de gran altura y trague saliva duramente por el maldito nudo en mi garganta el maldito árbol era el triple de mi altura o mas grande pero a esa pequeña niña no le podía decir que no era simplemente lógica. Entonces ella me señalo una rama a unos 30 metros del piso y si allí estaba una pelota color rosa y verde claro. Empecé a escalar ya llevaba unos 10 metros cuando sus amigos me empezaron a dar porras de que yo podía cuando llegue a una rama debajo de la otra una ardilla me ataco cuando alcance a subirme a la rama de la pelota la agarre pero me empecé a balancear cuando recupere el equilibrio la misma puta ardilla me ataco la pierna entonces pate a la ardilla y esta salió volando sabe a donde pero perdí el equilibrio y caí del árbol._

 _ **Con las gemelas… ah si y Carrie**_

 _Las gemelas se habían empezado a dar de gritos con Carrie cosa que a la gente metiche y chismosa le gusto y empezó a decir_ _ **¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!**_ _Repetidamente entonces llego un pelirrojo enojado._

 _Lenny:_ _ **¡MUY BIEN AQUÍ NO VA HABER NINGUNA PELEA!**_

 _Todos_ _ **: ¡HAY YA CALLATE!**_

 _Lenny: ¡Ustedes no me mandan!_ _ **¡MALDITOS METICHES!**_

 _Todos: ¡ah si!_

 _Lenny: hay no empiecen_

 _Todos:_ _ **¡CALLATE!**_

 _Lenny:_ _ **¡QUE SE CALLE SU MAMÁ!**_

 _Todos se quedaron callados y se retiraron el se acerco a Carrie y a las gemelas y separo a Carrie de Konnie por que ellas si se daban el tiro allí en media calle sin importar que las miro enojado y Kim bajo la mirada avergonzada._

 _Lenny: ¿pero que rayos ha pasado aquí?_

 _Carrie: Lens ella solo me vino a gritar_

 _Konnie: no le creas Lenny ella solo se hace la inocente querías tumbar a Kim_

 _Lenny: ¡¿Qué?!_

 _Carrie: no es verdad ella me vio y me empezó a dar de gritos_

 _A Lenny le daba vueltas la cabeza con tantos gritos y Kim solo se quedo callada atrás de su hermana avergonzada parte era verdad y parte era mentira así que no sabia que decir. Lenny noto eso y tomo a Kim del brazo y la jalo hacia el y la rodeo con un brazo, Carrie se sorprendió si siempre supo que a Lenny le gustaba ella y no había otra chica además de ella entre ellas no estaba Kim y para ella no fue un problema._

 _Carrie: bueno el punto es que ella me empezó a dar de gritos y…_

 _Carrie empezó a decir cosa mientras Konnie defendía Kim cuando Kim se canso de tantos gritos ya enojada le grito a Carrie dejando impresionado a Lenny._

 _Kim: ¡MIRA CARRIE YA ME CANCE DE QUE NOS ESTES HECHANDO LA CULPA A NOSOSTROS ¿SI? YA NO SOMOS UNA BANDA, YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS NI NADA, YA NO ERES NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA ¿ENTOENDES? Y TAL VEZ SEA LO MEJOR PARA TODOS, POR QUE NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE NO TENGAS A NADIE APARTE DE Corey PARA QUE LE HACEHS LA CULPA…!_

 _Carrie: Prometiste nunca decírselo a nadie lo prometiste por la amistad_

 _Kim: ¡PERO YA NO EXISTE ESA AMISTADA "INCREBLANTABLE" DE LA QUE TANTO HABLABAS PUES AL PARECER YA NO EXISTE, YA CARRIE OLVIDALO YA NO HAY MAS NEWMANS ASI QUE NO ME PUEDES DECIR NADA MIRA ME PUEDES GRITAR TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO SABRAS QUE NO FUE MI CULPA QUE TUS PADRES NO TE QUIERAN QUE TU HERMANA CREA QUE ERES UNA MALA PERSONA Y TE DEJARA POR NICK MALLORY MIRA NO ES MI CULPA DE NADA FUE TU IGNORANCIA, INSOLENCIA, TESTARUDES Y ACTITUD QUE HIZO QUE TUS SERES QUERIDOS TE ABANDONARAN AHORA SOLO TIENES A COREY!_

 _Carrie: pero tú no sabes que se siente que hagan eso_

 _Carrie salió corriendo estaba llorando, cuando la perdieron de vista Kim se desplomo en el concreto del lado y Lenny se puso a un lado acostándola en sus piernas, Kim se sentía cansada, diferente entre muchas cosas entonces cerro sus ojos._

 _ **Con Laney…**_

 _Cuando perdí el equilibrio y caí sentía como mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos eran 30 metros del árbol al piso era una muerte segura. Cerré los ojos._

 _Después de un rato sentía como me desplomaba en unos brazos seguros pero temblorosos abrí los ojos y vi unos ojos color azul pero el pelo era café vi mas y era…_

 _¡LUKE!_

 _ **Con las gemelas y Lenny…**_

 _ **Pov'Lenny**_

 _Kim se había dormido y la cargue a la casa sonde la puse en mi habitación entonces esta Konnie y yo salimos de la casa para ir a belchis a comer algo un emparedado o cualquier cosa lo que paso en la tarde no era nada era algo extraño y me había dado hambre. Cuando encontramos una mesa al fondo empecé a platicar con Konnie sobre ya saben quien y pues nos entretuvimos un rato hasta que sonó mi teléfono y era esta Kim se escuchaba preocupada y nerviosa cosa que me puso alerta._

 _*telefoneo XD*_

 _Kim: ¿Lenny? Creo que alguien esta en la casa_

 _Lenny: ¿Cómo que en la casa?_

 _Kim: si alguien esta en la cocina me despertaron unas ruidos extraños que venían de la puerta principal pero me dio miedo ir a revisar que tal que era un ladrón o peor un…_

 _Lenny: bueno tranquila deja pago y vamos acorriendo a la casa_

 _Kim: ¿vamos?_

 _Lenny: ha si vine con Konnie a belchis_

 _Kim: bueno, pero date prisa me esta dando miedo estar sola_

 _Lenny: tranquila, ya voy a salvarte mi bella princesa_

 _Kim: claro mi príncipe rojo_

 _Colgué, me sonroje cuando Kim me dijo eso pero aun así, pedí la cuenta y salí corriendo con Konnie pisándome los talones. Llegamos en unos diez minutos la puerta principal estaba abierta y me preocupe, entramos y la luz de arriba estaba prendida me preocupe aun mas entre en la cocina y, le dije a Konnie que me esperara en la sala, tome un cuchillo de la barra y lo escondí en al hebilla de mi cinturón salí apagando la luz de la cocina y le hice señas a Konnie de que subiera por el otro lado de las escaleras me fije bien y ella había agarrado algo filoso pero no tome importancia la persona que estábamos defendiendo era la persona mas importante de nuestras vidas, su hermana y mi novia, entonces me fije bien y la luz provenía del cuarto de Laney me acerque al cuarto y vi que había un muchacho buscando en las ropas de Laney "pervertido" pensé entonces toque la puerta ya adentro el tipo me volteo a ver enojado._

 _Lenny: ¿Qué? ¿Interrumpo?_

 _¿?: Si interrumpes mi baño con ropas de niñas estúpidas_

 _Lenny: si acaso sabes de quien es la casa_

 _¿?: No_

 _Lenny: es mí la casa vivo con mi hermana, mi novia y la hermana de mi novia_

 _¿?: Oh pues saque un premio bastante bueno tres chicas ¿y que edad tienes?_

 _Lenny: yo tengo 16 años y es mejor que te vayas si no quieres salir lastimado_

 _¿?: Jajajajaja_

 _Lenny: se me olvida ¿tienes un arma?_

 _¿?: No_

 _Lenny: hay que pena pues fíjate bien que esta casa es mi castillo y si es necesario la protegeré con mi vida_

 _Saque el cuchillo de mi hebilla y el tipo se me quedo mirando nerviosos y asustado para asustarlo mas me acerque peligrosamente el huyo despavorido del cuarto hasta que escuche el portazo de la puerta principal. Solté el cuchillo y corrí a mi cuarto donde estaban Konnie y Kim hablando, Kim apenas me vio se levanto de mi cama y me abrazo fuertemente al igual que yo a ella._

 _Lenny: ¿estas bien?_

 _Kim: si, si estoy bien ¿tu estas bien?_

 _Lenny: ¿a quien le importa?_

 _Kim: a mi me importa_

 _ **Fin del pov'Lenny**_

 _Los tres adolecentes se volvieron a sentar en la cama, olvidando un detalle grandísimo e importante para ellos. Su mejor amiga y hermana._

 _Laney._

 _ **Hola chicos, si esto lo subí es que mi moral esta alta, no se me inspire y se que les gusto la fic de Yo Te Esperare así que dije bueno le sigo para que no esperen como sabrán hace mucho sufrí la peor experiencia de mi vida saben me gustaron mucho los comentarios que me dejaron me subieron la moral así que de agradecimiento subiré un one shot de grojban no Corney ni nada de nada solo un pequeño one shot. Así que los dejo, bueno si me tarde y así pero bueno.**_

 _ **Bay Bay.**_


	8. Laney Luke Secuestro total

_**Yo te esperare**_

 _Una pelirroja estaba de rodillas amarrada a un poste de las manos y tobillos con cuerdas. Desmayada, hasta que empieza a recobrar la conciencia. Mira a su alrededor y se confunde._

 _Laney: ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _¿?: En un lugar donde nadie pude escucharte_

 _Laney entorno la vista y vio una sombra en la pared que se acercaba lentamente a ella. Es un castaño con ojos azules. Laney lo miro con desprecio._

 _Laney: Luke_

 _Luke: Vamos, no lo digas así sabes muy bien que tú te lo buscaste_

 _Laney: No es verdad. Tú eres un maldito…_

 _Luke: Shh_

 _Laney resoplo entre dientes y lo miro, estaba de rodillas así que tenia forzar la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Luke sonrió cínicamente y se agacho quedando a la altura de Laney le tomo de la barbilla y la miro detenidamente._

 _Luke: Para ser bajita, eres bonita_

 _Laney: Cállate_

 _Luke miro con enfado a Laney y ella le devolvió la mirada. Ella miro su ropa estaba sucia y manchada de tierra. Bueno, pensó, al menos no traigo una falda. Y era cierto después de haber enfrentado a Lizbeth, tenia puesto un pantalón de color negro, una playera gris y unos tenis negros. Luke se paro y trajo una silla, se sentó en ella y miro fijamente a Laney con detenimiento. Ella se quedo mirando el suelo hasta que se acomodo y quedo sentada en el suelo._

 _Luke: ¿Cuándo llegaran?_

 _Laney: ¿Quiénes?_

 _Luke: Personas_

 _Laney: ¿Cuáles personas?_

 _Luke: ¿Te puedes callar?_

 _Laney: No_

 _Luke farfullo algo entre dientes y cerro los ojos, Laney clavo la mirada en su tenis. Hasta que sus ojos se cerraron completamente. Algo en sus labios la despertó de golpe y pateo con fuerza a la "cosa" que tenia enfrente. Esa "cosa" callo bruscamente al suelo junto con un grito de dolor. Laney levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre en el suelo, se levanto tomándose el estomago con ambas manos, se acerco a Laney y ella solo se enderezo viéndolo a la cara. Luego, para sorpresa de Laney, sonrió. Laney se confundió y se mostro exasperante. No sabia quien era ese hombre y Luke había desaparecido._

 _¿?: Que fuerza tiene pequeña niña_

 _Laney: ¿Qué…?_

 _¿?: Tu amiga tiene mucha fuerza Luke vendrá bien_

 _Luke: Si padre_

 _Laney los miraba a los dos, confundida, enojada, desesperada, no sabia que sentimiento escoger solo sabía algo, su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo. Miro a Luke el solo sonrió y ella aparto la mirada. Alguien la tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirar a la persona era el hombre de antes._

 _¿?: Hmm ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _Luke: Ella es…_

 _¿?: Le pregunte a ella, contesta_

 _Laney sacudió la cabeza haciendo que la mano la soltara, luego volteo a ver al hombre que se había alejado un par de paso. Laney tenía una mirada de furia hacia el hombre. El solo sonrió para luego volver a agacharse junto a Laney ella volteo la mirada y el la volvió a obligar a mirarlo._

 _¿?: Dime como te llamas_

 _Laney negó con la cabeza el hombre levanto las dos cejas para luego comenzar a acariciar a Laney en la mejilla. Laney se comenzó a alarmar el hombre era extraño y era un maldito… Laney trago saliva cuando bajo a su cuello entonces el hombre comenzó a bajar a la playera entonces Laney se asusto y soltó de golpe._

 _Laney: ¡Ya, ya basta!_

 _El hombre se detuvo y sonrió lo estaba logrando. Laney comenzó a sudar ella nunca en la vida había sentido eso._

 _Laney: Me llamo Layana Rachel Penn_

 _El hombre se detuvo, dirigió una mirada enoja a su hijo el solo se encogió de hombros y miro a Laney._

 _¿?: Llévala a la habitación_

 _Luke asintió, se acerco a Laney y comenzó a desatarla. Laney pensó en un plan pero no pensó rápido y Luke la levanto y la llevo a un cuarto blanco. Entonces sintió un pinchazo y se sumió en la oscuridad._

 _ ***En casa de los Penn***_

 _Una pelinegra se levantaba de la cama de su novio, somnolienta y cansada. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba despeinada._

 _Kim: ¿Qué paso ayer?_

 _Lenny: ¿Qué…?_

 _Kim: Cariño, bebe levántate_

 _Lenny: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso Kim?_

 _Kim: Nos quedamos dormidos_

 _Lenny: ¿Y Konnie?_

 _Kim: Esta en el sillón de abajo ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?_

 _Lenny: Pues creo que cenamos, vimos películas de miedo, comimos nachos, jugamos Play, luego cantamos canciones sin sentido, nos bebimos toda la botella de vino de mamá, que de por hecho estaba delicioso, y… creo que se me olvida algo._

 _Lenny se puso pensativo al igual que Kim. Tardaron 15 minutos en saber de que se trataba se voltearon a ver y sus ojos estaban como platos._

 _Kim/Lenny: ¡Laney!_

 _Lenny: ¿Cómo diablos se me olvido a mi hermana?_

 _Kim se paro de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que… ¡Había dormido con Lenny! Volteo a ver a Lenny y el solo traía su pantalón, y no tenia camisa eso la hizo sonrojar y salir corriendo del cuarto del pelirrojo._

 _Lenny: ¿Pero que…? Meh_

 _Lenny se levanto y se metió al baño a darse un buen baño para que se le quitara lo crudo que tenia._

 _Cuando bajo Kim estaba haciendo el desayuno y Konnie comía hot-cakes como alguien que tenia mucha hambre. Kim le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco triste, Kim asintió y se acerco a el y le toco el hombro con su mano._

 _Kim: Tranquilo, la encontraremos hay que buscar por los lados que más conocemos_

 _Lenny: Claro pero toca escuela ¿recuerdas? Apenas han pasado tres días que vamos_

 _Kim: Es verdad es el cuarto. Bueno come y cuando salgamos de la escuela la buscamos si no la encontramos vamos a la policía._

 _Lenny: Si_

 _Kim lo beso y le sirvió un plato de Hot-cakes, Lenny se sentó. Después de un rato subió a su habitación y tomo su mochila. Cuando bajo Kim lo veía triste y luego lo tomo de su oreja y lo sentó en la mesa._

 _Lenny: ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Kim: Tienes que comer_

 _Lenny: Pero…_

 _Kim lo miro, severamente, y Lenny comenzó a comer y termino en cinco minutos Kim lo miro con una sonrisa, complacida, tomo su bolso y salieron los dos._

 _Lenny: ¿Y Konnie?_

 _Kim: Se adelanto, no se por que_

 _Lenny se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y camino junto a Kim quien solo veía sus zapatos. Dentro de un rato llegaron a la escuela entraron y vieron que era un total caos. Vieron que se acercaban dos chicas castañas de ojos verdes se parecían tanto._

 _Kim: Nikki Michii, gemelas, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

 _Michii: No estamos seguras pero cuando llegamos era como un…_

 _Nikki: ¡Tornado! Oh hola Lenny_

 _Lenny: Hola ¿Michii?_

 _Nikki: Soy Nikki_

 _Lenny: Si eso Nikki lo siento es que se parecen tanto y hablan igualitas._

 _Nikki y Michii lo miraron enojadas y siguieron su camino que era hacia la clase 2 –B Lenny recordó que le tocaba hoy en ese salón, jalo de la manga de Kim, ella distraída volteo y choco con alguien._

 _Kim: ¡Oye! Cuidado_

 _Lenny: ¡Kim! ¿Estás bien?_

 _Kim: Si, si estoy bien_

 _Lenny: ¡Oye amigo más cuidado!_

 _El tipo que había chocado con Kim se dio la vuelta y Lenny lo miro sorprendido era Luke quien había tumbado a Kim. Lenny lo miro con desprecio y ayudo a Kim a levantarse. Kim se aferro al brazo de Lenny y miro a Luke a los ojos, el muy desgraciado sonreía._

 _Kim: Luke_

 _Kim escupió las palabras como si fuesen veneno en su boca, Luke hizo una mueca y se alejo por el pasillo._

 _Lenny: ¿Qué extraño?_

 _Kim: ¿Qué pasa cariño?_

 _Lenny: Nada, vamos a clase_

 _Lenny y Kim caminaron a 2 –B donde se encontraron con Konnie y Kin platicando sobre un proyecto de ciencias, en eso llego Kon tomado de la mano con una chica castaña de azules que sonreía a todo mundo. A Lenny, Kin y a todos los chicas se les cayo la mandíbula al suelo al ver a la chica. Aquella chica era simplemente hermosa con su pelo lacio castaño, sus ojos azules, su paliacate amarrado a su cuello de color azul marino, su playera sencilla blanca, sus jeans que se modelaban a sus curvas de la cintura y por ultimo sus botas negras. Lenny se le quedo mirando y Kim enojada le jalo la oreja. El pelirrojo saliendo de su trance ve a su novia encaminarse a su lugar en pasos elegantes sin vacilar, sentándose rectamente y con la cara en alto por la indignación._

 _Lenny: Vamos Kim_

 _La pequeña pelinegra volteo la mirada y se puso a escribir en su libreta. Sonó el timbre para que empezaran las clases y todos corrieron a sus lugares cuando entro la maestra atrás de ella entro Luke y se sentó al frente en la clase. Cuando la maestra estaba por cerrar la puerta entro aquella figura femenina: bajita, ojos verdes, pecas en sus ojos y sobre todo lo que se notaba su pelo de color rojo._

 _Laney._

* * *

 ** _Lo se lo se super tarde pero me inspire aparte la hice como diez veces y no me gustaba asi que la decimo sexta es la vencida espero que les haya gustado y recuerden:_**

 ** _Lector + Review = Un nuevo cap. de cualquier fic._**

 ** _Bay Bay_**


End file.
